BOOK I: Blood retribution (Pausado)
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: Un hombre que busca su pasado, un hombre que fue traicionado, su destino está manchado de sangre, su terrible maldición hará que todos deseen la muerte, no permitirá que le quiten su vida, no dejará que se lleven a su amada, no descansará hasta que cumpla con su sed de venganza. Pasen y lean esta historia, y disfrútenla.
1. Pag 1: Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Página 1**

* * *

Un hombre caminaba solitario por un desierto infinito, sus huellas se perdieron hace años y su cuerpo maldito avanzaba pesadamente en busca de la paz que en toda su vida no pudo conseguir. Su cuerpo envuelto por una armadura ligera negra, desgastada por la antigüedad y el uso, con una capa negra igual de desgastada hecho de un material especial que parecía plástico y su cara cubierta por una capucha que no dejaba entran un solo rayo de sol en su rostro producto de los años de guerra, dolor y sufrimiento que vivió, no se dejan notar las profundas cicatrices que llenaban su cuerpo por la negra armadura, pero ahí estaban, no se podían curar, las tendría hasta la muerte, si la muerte fuera tan benevolente con él.

En un momento del camino se detuvo, saco un pequeño holograma del tamaño de un celular estándar que contenía una foto de una mujer, si se apreciaba bien, era una mujer joven rubia, con una hermosa sonrisa y unos profundos ojos azules, una lágrima se precipitó por un ojo color esmeralda cayendo a la foto, un dedo cubierto de la tela de su guante tocó la foto la acaricio, quitando el liquido salado y pronunciando las palabras -te encontraré, mi ángel, algún día, nos veremos otra vez-, guardó el dispositivo para después seguir caminando por un sendero que no tenía inicio, ni fin.

Pasaron meses mientras recordaba su vida mientras caminaba, con cada paso cada segundo de su historia, una vida que pudo ser distinta, que pudo ser feliz, pero todo lo que tenía le fue arrebatado, su vida, su hogar y lo más preciado para él, su familia, al recordar las trágicas escenas que lo marcaron para siempre no pudo contenerse, apretó el puño, otra lagrima salía de un ojo que era color rojo sangre y gritó a todo el desierto que lo acompaña, su voz resonó por cada rincón del desolado lugar, se arrodilló, decidió rendirse, quiso dejar de buscar por todo el desértico planeta, estaba cansado, la estaba buscando por más de 40 años y no encontraba nada, ningún indicio de vida en este desolado planeta llamado Tierra, golpeó el suelo con ira y con el objetivo de terminar con su sufrimiento, no tenía esperanzas de encontrar vida y mucho menos a su amada. Sacó su espada que estaba guardada en su espalda oculta por su capa, la desenvaino, colocó la punta contra su pecho, cerró los ojos para decir -lo siento mucho querida, ya no puedo más, si estas el cielo espérame que me reuniré contigo, nos vemos luego, adiós-

Con los ojos cerrados, solo se veía oscuridad, y oscuridad fue lo ultimo que vio.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es un Fic prototipo, que he estado imaginando y desarrollando en mi mente, pronto publicare el capitulo uno, no me tardaré mucho lo prometo, dejen sus comentarios y apoyenme por favor, les estaré muy agradecido.**

**Este fic sera de ciencia ficción, los personajes se mantienen, y que poco a poco irán entendiendo la trama principal de esta historia, advertencia: este es como el tomo 1 de un titulo mayor, así que si sigo escribiendo habrá mucha historia para que la disfruten.**

**Si no entienden el prologo es porque esta parte es una de las escenas finales de la historia, no se preocupen el capitulo 1 lo explicaré mejor.**

**Gracias por escuchar, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Pag 2: Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 2**

* * *

No recordaba nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de un proceso doloroso, sangre que se escurría del los aparatos que lo estaban destruyendo, su cuerpo que no soportaba el dolor de las inyecciones, no quería seguir pensando en eso, era muy duro para él, se encontraba caminando solo por una carretera olvidada, rodeado de un terreno árido, seco, marchito, seguía uniforme mientras pensaba e imaginaba su vida, la vida que le toco vivir, estaba sufriendo, no se notaba por la camiseta blanca, el chaleco azul, unos pantalones holgados marrones oscuros y unas zapatillas negras desgastadas, seguía caminando por varias horas, tenía hambre y sed, la noche se acercaba y el cielo se torno de un violetas,rojos y anaranjados en el horizonte, invitándolo a contemplar lo infinito del mundo y que éste lo espera.

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, nueve días pasaron desde que dejó su hogar, no, no era hogar, no es hogar un lugar donde te usan como sujeto de pruebas en contra de tu voluntad, no es hogar un cuarto donde vives solo y con la constante sensación de una muerte inminente, estaba agradecido por seguir vivo, pero no duro mucho ya que esa misma noche en toda la lluvia se desplomó a un costado de la carretera, siendo arropado por unos arbustos mientras dormía inconsciente.

En su mente se imaginaba que hubiera sido si no hubiera nacido, era fácil, nada cambiaba, era todo igual solo que él ya no sufría, imaginaba a su madre que lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos, y el joven igualmente la abrazaba pero de un momento a otro su textura cambió, abrió los ojos y en vez de madre había un esqueleto y lejos de el la muerte en su capa negra llevándose volando el alma de su madre, no pudo contener soltar un grito desgarrador, de sufrimiento, después cerró los ojos nuevamente para que todo termine, pero no, al abrirlos todo se volvió oscuro, se encontraba en un vacío del color de la noche, no distinguía nada, salvo un punto de color blanco que se expandía más y más hasta que lo cegó.

Despertó adolorido, cansado y frío en un charco entre los arbustos que nada le cobijo durante la noche, se levantó a duras penas y con dolor empezó a caminar, pero sintió un olor, empezó a olfatear como si fuera un perro, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que su mente no le hablaba, era su instinto de supervivencia, ya que tenía mucha hambre, se notaba en sus ojos grises, su nuevo instinto lo dominaba, parecía un animal, siguió olfateando y encontró a su presa, una liebre que tenía su madriguera a casi 50 metros de la carretera, con saliva en la boca empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, la victima lo notó y empezó a correr por su vida, pero el joven salto desde una gran distancia atrapándolo antes que que salvara en su madriguera, lo agarró y aún con sus ojos grises le mordió el cráneo destruyéndolo y masticándolo como si una galleta dura se tratase y después termino comiéndose al conejo crudo sin dejar sobras, entonces con sangre en boca y manos empezó a succionarlo como si un postre se tratara, después de haber comido sus ojos se devolvieron a la normalidad y con la duda de lo que había pasado, no recordaba nada desde que sus ojos cambiaron de color, siguió caminando por la carretera olvidada para buscar un poblado y poder abastecerse, pero lo que no sabía era que lo estaban rastreando.

-Aquí Seeker 1, encontré al objetivo, solicito instrucciones- dijo una voz en las sombras.

-Síguelo y neutralizo con fuerza no letal, lo necesitamos vivo- dijo una voz por el auricular del extraño.

-Entendido- dijo para después desaparecer.

* * *

**Hola a todos he aquí nuevamente con el capitulo 1, lo corregí ya que había adelantado los hechos, pido disculpas si no les gustó que lo modificara, pero era necesario para tener una buena historia, gracias por comprender, aun así agradezco a "nasuhias" y a "MasterAssassin01" por apoyar esta historia en primer lugar.**

**Ademas he publicado un One-shot que explicará un poco más la historia, es corto, no se preocupen, cualquier criatura, ropas y mini-historias publicaré ahí.**

**Gracias por leer, pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Pag 3

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 3**

* * *

Después de comer un animal crudo, siguió caminando aún sucio por el lodo y la tierra, con destino al pueblo de Arias, llegó después de 2 días con caminata continua, desde la entrada no se podía ver mucha gente ya que solo era un pueblo granjero, el joven se adentró al pueblo seguido de miraras de extrañeza y miedo por parte de los residentes que no sabían si se tratara de algún asesino, el joven siguió adentrándose por el lugar, observando pequeñas casas de concreto de un piso en su mayoría, se acercó a uno de los residentes preguntando por un lugar dónde hospedarse y comer, recibiendo las indicaciones dadas por el nervioso sujeto caminó hasta llegando a una casa, donde lo recibió una señora que le ofreció un cuarto gratis porque tenía miedo que el joven fuera un asesino, este acepto y se adentró a su cuarto temporal para después se metió a la ducha con todo y ropa, no le importaba ni sentía frío, en fondo de la ducha se podía observar toda la tierra que en su cuerpo habitaba, la sangra seca que estuvo por semanas en sus heridas y la pólvora que alguna vez atentaron contra su vida, suspiró para luego salir de la ducha todo empapado sin ninguna muestra de incomodidad, más bien de seriedad, se decidió a salir y buscar comida, los residentes aún estaban incómodos por tener a un completo extraño merodeando por el pequeño pueblo, con un rostro serio caminó por las calles carentes de asfalto, se acercó a una fuente y se sentó para observar a la gente que por ahí transitaba, el sol estaba en lo alto y con su calor su ropa junto con el joven castaño se secaban, estuvo ahí por media hora hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba, sabía que lo estaban persiguiendo, lo había notado cuando llegó al pueblo, se dispuso a irse de ahí e ir a un callejón y desaparecer entre la gente, el sujeto que lo estaba observando aprovechó para seguirlo y capturarlo, -no será tan difícil- pensó, al entrar por los callejones no pudo creer que haya desaparecido, se adentro más pero una mano que tocaba su hombro lo dejo helado.

-sabes fue fácil saber que me estabas siguiendo- dijo el joven castaño mientras observaba al sujeto inmóvil.

-cómo supiste que te estaba persiguiendo, no notaba que te dieras cuenta- dijo el sujeto con una máscara que alteraba su voz.

-a veces el mejor cazador puede ser cazado- dijo el castaño serio -no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

el sujeto se enojó y se dispuso a atacarlo, algunos golpes conectaban, otros eran fácilmente bloqueados, duraron pocos minutos, ya que el joven castaño le había ganado; pero, antes de el joven se fuera, un helicóptero desplegó 5 soldados armados para detenerlo, el joven se molestó mucho, observó al cazador y se dio cuenta que lo estaban rastreando, corrió para ocultarse entre las casas mientras una lluvia de proyectiles lo perseguían, no tenía armas, ni cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para enfrentarlos, corrió a otra casa para seguir esquivando balas, pero luego vio algo que lo llenó de una gran ira y sed de sangre, observó como los soldados asesinaban a cada civil que intentaba ocultarse, algunos niños que no pudieron hacer nada para salvarse, madres inocentes que lloraban por sus hijos muertos y recibir tiros en cada parte de su cuerpo, era una pesadilla. Sus ojos llenos de ira cambiaron de color verde a rojo sangre, sentía la respiración el palpitar de cada soldado, en la casa que estaba pudo divisar cuchillos de cocina y de carnicero, los cogió y salió de la casa caminando observando a todos los soldados y el helicóptero frente suyo, una lluvia de metal recibió de obsequio pro el joven lo esquivó y lanzó un cuchillo a un soldado en la cabeza matándolo al instante, solo le quedaban dos cuchillos, corriendo con velocidad sobrehumana esquivaba los tiros, se acercó rápidamente a que no se dio cuenta para después morir decapitado, algunos tiro le atravesaban al joven pero ni se inmuta, el helicóptero disparó misiles pero el joven los esquivó a duras penas recibiendo parte del impacto de las explosiones, el joven corrió y entro a una casa, subió las escaleras del seguido piso saltó con gran fuerza alcanzando al helicóptero y con una sonrisa psicópata entró en el para después observar como la ventana del vehículo volador se teñía de rojo intenso mientras se oían gritos desgarradores, utilizó la nave para matar a los soldados estrellándolo contra ellos, pero antes del impacto había saltado desde una gran altura, cuando calló rodó y levantándose adolorido observó a toda la gente muerta, estaba petrificado ante tan sangrienta imagen, pero un estruendoso disparo a la espalda lo derribó, en el piso el joven se dio la vuelta para ver a un soldado que lo estaba apuntando con una pistola Desert Eagle mientras que el otro que reconoció al instante, el cazador se acercó al joven para después esposarlo, pero algo no salió bien, el soldado apuntó también al cazador diciéndole -lo ciento querida pero ordenes son ordenes- disparando en el acto, el joven no pudo creerlo, vio al cazador cayendo al suelo, por la razón más sagrada que un hombre puede sentir se llenó de ira, rompió la esposas fácilmente se levantó de golpe acercándose al soldado que le disparo solamente dos veces porque su brazo se había separado de su cuerpo, gritando de dolor cayo al piso aún vivo agonizando, el joven al verlo le dijo -nunca se toca a una mujer y mucho menos dispararle por la espalda- al decir eso sin mirarlo se acercó a él pisandole la cabeza con tal fuerza que lo destruyó en el acto.

El joven preocupado se acercó al cazador, le quitó la mascara para sorprenderse al ver a una chica de piel clara y el cabello rubio oculto por la armadura, al verla ella despertó mostrando sus ojos celestes azulados, unos ojos que lo llenaron de paz, pero no duró mucho ya que ella tosió sangre, dando a entender que estaba grave, el joven busco un lugar donde atenderla, la cargó sin mucha dificultad al estilo novia para llevarla a su casa, mientras que la chica observaba esos ojos esmeralda que la atraían por alguna razón. En el cuarto él le quito parte de la armadura de la chica para después voltearla y ver su espalda para encontrar la herida de bala, ella estaba muy adolorida y casi inconsciente para quejarse de lo que estaba haciendo, le extrajo la bala que por suerte no había dañado tejido importante con unas pinzas que encontró en la armadura de la chica junto con alcohol y gaza, terminando de curarla ella se dispuso a pararse sintiéndose mejor, pero al hacerlo el joven hizo una mueca de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo mostrando todos los agujeros que tenía en la espalda.

* * *

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora, es que tuve que salir de casa y al regresar tuve que hacer mis proyectos de universidad.**

**De antemano me disculpo por la demora, no tardaré en publicar la siguiente, y gracias por leer.**

**Ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas y cualquier duda o sugerencia, con gusto las atenderé.**


	4. Pag 4

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 4**

* * *

_-Padre, estas orgulloso de mi- nervioso._

_-No hijo, porque tú no eres lo que esperaba- con voz seria._

_-¿Qué dices padre?- preocupado._

_-QUE TÚ TIENES NADA QUE ME HAGA SENTIR ORGULLO POR TI- dijo con voz alta._

_-Entonces, QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, DÍMELO- dijo con gesto de dolor._

_-NADA, PORQUE TÚ NO PUEDES, ES MÁS ES INÚTIL QUE INTENTES HACERME CAMBIAR DE PARECER, PORQUE TÚ YA NO ERES MI HIJO- dijo con voz alta y con ira._

_-¿Qué?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Qué me has dijo padre?_

_-NO ME LLAMES PADRE, TÚ ME AVERGÜENZAS, ME AVERGÜENZO DE SER TU PADRE, OJALÁ TÚ NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO- dijo gritando y lo último con ira._

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritó el joven castaño con lagrimas en los ojos y con respiración agitada, había tenido una pesadilla. -maldito sueño recurrente-.

En eso alguien entra por la puerta con rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?, está todo bien- dijo una chica rubia con camiseta sin mangas blanca y su buzo militar negro, pero al estar frente al joven no pudo evitar preocuparse por el torso del joven que estaba vendado y teñido de sangre por la heridas que se habían abierto recientemente por el movimiento abrupto del joven -demonios, ya te había curado las heridas, ahora tengo que volver a vendarte- dijo molesta.

Cuando el joven castaño estaba inconsciente, la chica de ojos azules le quiso devolver el favor curando sus heridas, con alcohol, biogel y unas pinzas, usó las pinzas para remover los proyectiles incrustados en su cuerpo, con alcohol desinfectó las heridas y con el biogel le ayudó a regenera rápidamente el tejido dañado, después de eso, por la noche ella ocupó una habitación aledaña al cuarto del joven en la abandonada casa, se acostó pensando en lo que había hecho como ayudar a su objetivo, ser salvada por el y que su gente la haya traicionado, con pena por lo sucedido con los pobladores se quedó profundamente dormida hasta el día siguiente cuando escuchó los gritos del joven castaño, creyó que alguien lo había encontrado y lo estaban matando pero al verlo supo que solo era una pesadilla.

-Oye no es para tanto, no me duele mucho, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo con los ojos cerrados inconsciente de saber con quien estaba hablando -espera, ¿qué haces aquí? creí que te habías ido- dijo con todo serio, pero en el fondo estaba feliz porque no habría la necesidad de buscarla.

-Cómo que qué hago aquí, tenía que devolverte el favor por salvarme la vida- dijo molesta.

-De todos modos no deberías preocuparte, y siento ponerte en la obligación de cuidarme- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-No hay problema, pero ya que tus heridas se han abierto, tengo que quitarte tus antiguos vendajes- dijo con un rostro que reflejaba que le iba a doler.

Después de un cambio de vendajes con dolor, leves sonrojos y un cambio de ropa, ambos estaban listos para irse, ya que podrían ser atacados si se quedaban ahí, cuando salieron a las calles los pocos residentes que quedaban estaban llorando por las victimas del atentado de ayer, el olor a sangre inocente recorría por la pequeña aldea, el joven no podía soportar soltar una lagrima y con un gesto de rabia contra los que lo atacaron -me las pagarás padre- para después irse a buscar comida por las pocas tiendas que quedaban, se estaba yendo solo pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Espera, me vas a dejar aquí, sola- dijo la rubia molesta.

-No, porque eres libre de seguir tu camino, te agradezco por todo, pero debo irme solo, así que esta será la despedida- dijo el joven con tono serio.

-Escucha, te conozco, bueno una parte ya que cuando me enviaron a buscarte me dieron cierta información tuya, pero lo importante es que sé que buscas venganza y si no recuerdas lo de ayer, yo también la busca por lo que me han hecho- dijo con todo de confianza y decidida mostrando su espalda -eso nos vuelve compañeros de causa.

-Muy bien, buscamos algo de comer, nos abastecemos y nos vamos de aquí, entendido- dijo serio.

-Oye, que seamos compañeros no te da derecho de hablarme como tu subordinada- dijo con una cara de querer golpearlo.

-Intenta golpearme, pero no podrás lograrlo- dijo con una sonrisa para después volverla seria -vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

-Esta bien, jefe- dijo con un tono de derrota.

Ambos buscaron algo decente para comer, ya que el castaño solo había comido roedores crudos, la joven rubia se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo, ella se fue a buscar tiendas para comprar lo necesario para cocinar algo lo suficientemente nutritivo para que dure un gran viaje, con mucha dedicación se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo con todos los ingredientes que había comprado, el joven al probar la comida de la joven de ojos azules, sintió como su corazón se ablandaba, no había sentido esa calidad en el sabor desde que su madre murió por causas desconocidas, le agradeció mucho, ella de alguna manera disfrutó que al joven le gustara, prepararon sus cosas y al final partieron en busca de un lugar donde puedan vivir temporalmente, comprar armas y herramientas necesarias para enfrentarse a la corporación, detener al líder y liberar el mundo de esta sanguijuela que lo está succionando.

Al salir del pueblo se despidieron del mismo con la esperanza de que algún día todo va a estar bien, dejando atrás un camino de polvo que pronto otros lo recorrerán. Los dos jóvenes, caminan juntos con cargas muy pesadas, secretos, dolor y sufrimiento, desesperación e ira, buscarán el fin de un tormento que todavía no ha tomado forma, ambos seguirán el destino que el universo les ha forjado, la responsabilidad más grande que un mortal pueda tener, el inicio del fin ha comenzado.

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que no se esperaban esta actualización pero bueno solo quería agradecer nuevamente a nahisasuhias por seguir apoyándome, esta vez si demorare un poco, pero no se preocupen no sera por tanto.**

**Quería dejar en claro que desde este punto ambos seguirán la historia juntos, los demás personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragón también aparecerán con sus respectivas historias, ademas pronto actualizare BERK CORPORATION porque falta pulir.**

**Solo pido que me ayuden a difundir esta historia para que haya más lectores, no se si es correcto y no lo digo con el fin de querer ganar prestigio, solo quiero que lean esta historia y disfruten, creo que no sonó bien.**

**Bueno como saben cualquier duda y/o sugerencia yo lo responderé no hay problema, si del mismo modo hay errores, solo haganmelo saber, por favor.**


	5. Pag 5: Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 5**

* * *

En un bosque donde el joven castaño y la joven de ojos azules descansaban de una larga caminata, ambos podían estar días en constante movimiento, ella porque fue entrenada así ya que era una cazadora, él no sabía como explicar el porqué de su gran resistencia física, era de noche y el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso, las estrellas que iluminaban la tierra con sus pequeños puntos luminosos y la luna, el gran astro con carácter maternal que abrazaba a toda la naturaleza con su luz, ambos observaban ese espectáculo de luces y sombras maravillados por la infinidad del espacio y el misterio de su hermosa presencia, ambos empezaron a tener hambre, sobre todo el joven así que se dispusieron a buscar comida y hacer un refugio temporal, el joven con sus instintos por encontrar comida pudo conseguir atrapar unas liebres, mientras regresaba al pequeño campamento se encontraba la chica haciendo fuego con una barra térmica (encendedor de emergencia que se le dan a los soldados de la corporación), se veía hermosa como soplaba delicadamente el fuego que iluminaba su rostro en contraste con la noche y la luz de la luna, se acercó a ella y le entregó parte del botín y después de cocinarlo se dispusieron a comer, pero al terminar se dieron cuenta que algo muy importante se habían olvidado.

-Oye, no puedo creer que después del tiempo que nos conocimos, aún no me has dicho tú nombre- dijo la joven convencida de que en ningún momento lo ha mencionado.

-No tengo nombre, o no lo recuerdo- dijo el joven castaño con tono serio –tal vez sea mejor así, no crees.

-No lo creo, pero me pareció extraño que la información que tenía de ti no dijera tu nombre o apellido, solo un código que no sé de qué es- dijo la joven de ojos azules mirando su holograma (celular futurista compuesto por una lámina de plástico flexible).

-¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó el joven con una ceja arqueada –hasta ahora no recuerdo cómo te llamas-.

-Yo me llamo Astrid Hofferson especialista en búsqueda y captura- dijo con tono orgulloso –y ya que no tienes nombres te pondré el tuyo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero seria.

-No lo creo- dijo mientras comía mordía los huesos de lo que quedaba de la liebre asada -además para qué necesito nombre, nadie me llamaría por el mismo, todos me seguirían diciendo que soy un extraño, un ser que no debió existir, alguien en quien no se puede confiar por miedo de lo que soy, un monstruo, un experimento de la naturaleza que salió mal- con voz grave y triste recordando sus más oscuras y recurrentes pesadillas.

Esas palabras llenas de depresión y sufrimiento producto de su naturaleza desconocida generó en él.

-Si necesitas un nombre,..., para no decirte extraño,…, para hacerte recordar que vales mucho, para que pueda confiar en ti, para que pueda avisarte cuando necesito ayuda, cuando te necesite- dijo Astrid con una voz sincera y triste porque lo comprendía, liberando ese pequeño sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más grande en ella, no le importaba si en todo ese tiempo que fueron semanas sentí una atracción por él, sentía que estaban ahí, bajo una hermosa noche solos a la mitad de la nada por alguna razón, tal vez una el destino los quería juntos por alguna razón y por eso ella estaba feliz.

Las palabras provenientes de Astrid dejaron al joven castaño una sensación de paz, de alguien que lo apreciaba y eso hizo que su corazón por fin latiera, cambiando su rostro lleno de seriedad a uno más tranquilo y lleno de esperanza, aunque era poco tiempo que la conocía algo le decía que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos y que él la protegería de todo sin importar su vida, suspiró para si mismo dejando con su aliento gran parte del dolor que lo llevaba agobiando desde que tenía memoria.

-Esta bien, puedes ponerme un nombre, pero que sea muy varonil- dijo con tono cómico por primera vez hasta donde recuerda.

-Hmmm, no se- Astrid pensaba un nombre cuando un vago recuerdo que tuvo hace tiempo le dió la idea que estaba buscando -que te parece Hipo.

-¿Qué? Hipo, mmm, me parece buen nombre- lo dijo pensativo ya que ese nombre le era familiar por algún motivo que no recordaba.

-Está decidido, te llamaras Hipo- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos estaban durmiendo, Hipo en la rama de un árbol y Astrid en una tienda de campaña pero algo los despertó y era un zumbido que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte hasta volverse ensordecedor, ella preocupada salió de su tienda para notar a varias naves de descenso que desplegaban tropas especializadas para capturar a Hipo y a la fugitiva Astrid; sin embargo, Hipo ya se había dado cuenta para irse del lugar como señuelo y que todo el equipo de captura se dirigió a buscarlo mientras que unos soldados se fueron contra Astrid, iba a ser una larga noche.

En lo profundo del bosque se escucharon gritos desgarradores provenientes de los soldados que buscaban a Hipo, uno a uno cual presas de un sangriento depredador disfrutando la sangre que emanaba de sus cuerpos sin vida, solo se podían ver en lo profundo de la noche sus aterradores ojos rojos como vigilaba la vida de sus victimas. El joven de ojos rojos salía del bosque con manchas de sangre y un rostro enojado pero quedó petrificado al notar que Astrid no estaba, solo marcas de balas en el suelo y algunos cuerpos, ni su olor encontraba por más que olfateara, se preocupó tanto que decidió buscar algún moribundo para que le dé información necesaria pero entre todas las victimas solo pudo obtener que todos le dijeran que nunca la encontraría, Hipo gritó al cielo y aún con ira fluyendo a través de su cuerpo se dispuso a correr a buscarla.

* * *

**Hola a todos, primero que nada disculpa por la exagerada demora, exposiciones entrega de trabajos y exámenes me tienen atado y no me da el tiempo para escribir.**

**El lunes hasta el miércoles si tendré todo el día para compensar el tiempo perdido, ya saben cualquier duda o critica constructiva es bien recibida, gracias por su apoyo a los que me siguen y a los que me mandan reviews**


	6. Pag 6

**Capitulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 6**

* * *

Desesperado, incapaz de encontrarla, buscándola por todos lado y usando todos sus sentidos afinados por la ira que tenía al no poder estar con ella, no le daba ningún rastro, ninguna pista, nada que pudiera usar para saber su paradero. Poco a poco iba perdiendo su humanidad siendo consumida por una ira salvaje, ya no pensaba ni razonaba, solo tenía una meta que era buscarla a ella y tenerla a su lado.

Cada centro urbano que encontraba, intentaba sacar información del paradero de las naves que la secuestraron, ninguno pudo ayudarlo, días, semanas, y hasta meses buscándola, su cuerpo estaba tenso sus ojos estaban de un color rojo fosforescente, tenía colmillos, sus sentidos estaban tan afinados que podía oír el aletear de una mosca a mas de quinientos metros. una noche mientras corría a toda velocidad en su travesía para encontrarla, captó un olor que lo paró en seco, un aroma muy familiar que aún con el paso del tiempo no ha olvidado, era ella estaba cerca, y con ánimos renovados siguió la señal que lo estaba llevando a una base subterránea en medio de la nada.

Al acercarse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo saltó unos fácilmente diez metros de altura y como si estuviera hecho de plomo bañado con el material más pesado existente en la tierra perforó el techo de la base junto con siete pisos adicionales matando a todo ser vivo que hubiera estado en su camino, llovían balas y sangre, Hipo con su fuerza descomunal arrasó con todos los que podía, en su cuerpo se incrustaban difícilmente los proyectiles mortales, pero eso no lo detuvo y más aún cuando podía sentir donde estaba ella, reconocía muy bien su olor y se dispuso a rescatarla.

Destruyendo todo a su paso la encontró en una habitación aislada hecha de un vidrio reforzado transparente pero lo que no podía creer era que estaba en una camilla conectada por muchos cables y tubos manchados de sangre y la joven Astrid durmiendo con un gesto de absoluto dolor, Hipo no lo soportó y golpeó el vidrio una y otra vez, sus manos se teñían de rojo, seguía golpeando y el vidrio no cedía, con más ira gritó para asestar un duro golpe que rajo el vidrio, para después destruirlo con más ataques.

Astrid supo quien era el que gritaba del otro lado de la habitación, despertó de sus pesadillas al oír esa voz tan familiar y con todo lo que pudo su adolorido cuerpo, se levantó pero cedió por los cables y demás artefactos enterrados en su cuerpo que la aprisionaban,pero estaba despierta y lo podía ver, aquel joven que le salvó la vida una vez y que ahora lo había vuelto a hacer, se veía fatal, heridas de bala por todo su abdomen, sangre que bañaba todo su cuerpo y esos ojos sangrientos llenos de ira que al ver sus azulados ojos de la joven se tranquilizaron retornando a un color verde esmeralda, la había encontrado y la sacaría de ese lugar a como de lugar, pero las graves heridas se hicieron notar derribando al joven que no pudo más con el dolor.

Hipo no podía rendirse, estaba decidido a rescatarla, con mucho dolor se levantó, la liberó de su macabra prisión y salió con ella para buscar una salida, ambos sufrían por el dolor de las heridas, intentando escapar por fortuna que dios les había dado una habitación que decía en la parte superior de la puerta -ENFERMERIA- ambos con lo poco que podían apoyados el uno al otro se encerraron ahí, ocultándose de paso de los guardias que aún estaban vivos y de sus refuerzos, iba a ser difícil salir de la prisión.

Astrid ayudaba a Hipo extrayéndole las esferas de plomo que estaban anidadas en su carne, curando sus heridas y llenándolo de vendajes, después ella misma se automedicó unos analgésicos y aspirinas para aliviar el dolor, ambos salieron cuidadosamente intentando evitar a los guardias, camuflándose entre los escombros que alguna vez formaron parte de las instalaciones, encontraron la salida pero no saldrían por ahí a menos que sean invulnerables a las balas, ya que los soldados los encontraron y dispararon una lluvia de plomo que se dirigía a Astrid, pero Hipo la empujo abrazándola recibiendo unos cuantos proyectiles, no le molestó protegerla ya que podía aguantar el dolor que ya se había acostumbrado, pero lo que si le molestó era que un proyectil rozo por su mejilla de la joven arruinando su hermoso rostro despertando en el nuevamente una ira desenfrenada, saltó como una fiera a los soldados que no sabían como responder ya que al ver los ojos rojos sedientos de sangre del joven hizo que los soldados sintieran el más profundo miedo que cualquiera pueda sentir, momentos después todo lo que quedaba de la base subterránea empezó a desplomarse porque Hipo junto con Astrid destruyeron toda la base para que la corporación no vuelva a hacer experimentos ahí, ambos escaparon en una moto conducida por Astrid ya que Hipo dormía abrazándola por la espalda cansado por las semanas sin dormir por buscarla.

En la noche Astrid encontró un pueblo casi abandonado donde podían descansar, despertó a Hipo y ambos se adentraron en una de las casas vacías, como todos los que habitaban estaban durmiendo, no se enteraron de los invasores, en una habitación Astrid curó nuevamente las heridas de Hipo, semidesnudo se durmió en una cama manchada con la sangre de sus heridas, ella quería dormir con él pero no era correcto, al final ella se fue a otra habitación para dormir, se quitó sus trajes, quedando en camiseta blanca y ropa interior, se acostó pero no pudo conciliar el sueño por el frío de la noche y los sentimientos que no la dejaban descansar soltando una lágrima que no pudo contenerse, pero un brazo que la rodeaba la sorprendió, el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo la reconfortada, se sentía protegida, estaba feliz, una emoción que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo pero una voz la hizo congelarse, un -te amo-, esas palabras la llenaron de una infinita felicidad, y con una sonrisa se durmió.

* * *

**Hola a todos disculpen por la extensa demora, clases, trabajo y demas cosas que no me dieron el tiempo para escribir, he aqui otra página, me gusta un poco como está quedando pronto acabaré el capitulo 2, racias los pacientes que me esperaron, y nada, gracias a los seguidores que apoyan mi historia.**

**Dato adicional: he publicado otra historia espero que les guste se llama Buscando a Ema, me gustaría que le echen un vistazo.**

**Cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva es bien recibida, no sean tímidos pregunten, gustoso las respondo, muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	7. Pag 7

**Capítulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 7**

* * *

Amaneció en el pueblo donde los dos jóvenes se ubicaban. mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación de Astrid, ella empezaba a despertarse, se frotó los ojos y recordando lo que había sucedido ayer, giró su cabeza para suspirar y no encontrarlo, creyendo que lo que había pasado ayer era un sueño, se puso sus únicas ropas militares, aunque le gustaba su uniforme, hubiera querido comprar otro tipo de ropa, como toda señorita, después de asearse salió de su habitación y al ver la Hipo se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar para saber lo que estaba pasando, al entrar a la habitación solo vio la mancha de sangre seca en la cama del joven, preguntándose dónde estaba salió de la casa lo avistó en una banca cerca de una fuente seca, ella se emocionó y se acercó a él saludándolo y preguntándole cómo había dormido.

-Hola Hipo ¿Cómo has dormido?- dijo Astrid con un leve sonrojo un poco por el aparente sueño que tuvo.

-Bien un poco adolorido, pero nada que no pueda soportar- dijo con algo de seriedad -¿Y tú?- preguntó.

-Ah, bien, bien- dijo Astrid sonrojada pero se le quitó al escuchar un rugido proveniente de Hipo -Parece que tienes hambre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si un poco, no comí nada desde que te secuestraron- Dijo con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

-Nada desde que me llevaron- dijo la joven sorprendida ya que habían pasado semanas cuando ella estaba perdida -no te preocupes, buscaré algo para comer, me esperas aquí vale.

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se alejó de Hipo buscando tiendas donde pudiera comprar lo necesario para cocinar, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de pobladores la observaban, tal vez porque nunca la habían visto o porque llevaba un uniforme militar, seguía avanzando por el pueblo preguntando a una señora dónde se ubicaba una tienda donde se pueda comprar comida recibiendo una mirada de desprecio, ella estaba molesta pero no quería golpearla así que caminó por el pueblo buscando algo donde encontrar cosas para comer, pero no tuvo éxito, regresó donde se encontraba Hipo y le dijo que no había enconado nada para cocinar con un rostro desilusionado.

-No te preocupes Astrid, este pueblo no parece tener muchos lugares donde comer- dijo Hipo al notar que no había mucha gente transitando por las calles -Además no tengo mucha hambre- dijo para luego ser traicionado por su estómago que volvió a rugír-.

-No, vamos a buscar un lugar dónde comer- dijo decida y agarrando el brazo del joven se fueron a buscar dónde comer.

Astrid no se había dado cuenta que todo el viaje estaba agarrando el brazo del joven, tampoco lo notó el joven, pero lo que sí pudo notar eran las miradas de los pobladores que los estaban observando, el se molestó un poco pero no le importó hasta que un grupo de señores mayores que ellos se les acercaron con rostros que demostraba que no tramaban nada bueno. Uno de ellos se acercó a la muchacha y le intentó tocar el hombre pero Hipo lo evitó tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Hipo con un rostro molesto.

-O qué vas a hacer- dijo el hombre soltándose del agarre.

-Te lo advierto, no quiero problemas, les pido que nos dejen en paz- dijo Hipo intentando calmarse, no quería matar a los sujetos enfrente de Astrid.

Astrid podía defenderse por si sola e Hipo lo sabía pero no quería que ella se lastimara, por eso estaba él, para protegerla a toca costa.

-Jajajaja, TU NO VAS A DARME ORDENES, MIERDA- Gritó el sujeto -muchachos demuestrenle con quien están tratando.

La gente que por ahí circulaba observaban la escena sin siquiera con deseos de ayudar, estaban ahí como si todo fuese un espectáculo, desinteresados de los delincuentes que estaban ahí amenazando a los jóvenes, los secuaces del que parecía ser el líder se le acercaron a Hipo mostrando sus cuchillos.

-Se los advertí- dijo Hipo al ver como se acercaban con sus armas.

En ese momento uno de ellos intentó cortar a Hipo pero este lo esquivó pero no pudo con todos y recibió algunos cortes, en eso pudo ver cómo uno se acercaba a Astrid, era el líder que estaba aprovechando la distracción del joven, eso lo enojó mucho volviendo sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, atrapando con la mano la punta del cuchillo, con una sádica sonrisa y la sangre brotando de su mano por el cuchillo detenido, agarró con extrema velocidad el cuello de uno y lo trituró como si fuera una galleta, asustando a todos al ver a su víctima que tenía la cabeza separada de su cuerpo, el miedo olfateado por Hipo le dio las ganas de matar a todos comenzando por el líder que antes de que tocara a Astrid lo hizo retroceder agarrando su ropa y tirándolo al suelo, pisando su cráneo que explotó como un huevo crudo en un microondas, todos estaban aterrados y los delincuentes se retiraron pero uno a uno fueron cayendo siendo masacrados por el joven de ojos rojos, los jóvenes al notar que todos los residentes los observaban se fueron corriendo, ellos no tuvieron más remedio que irse de ese lugar y buscar suerte en otro lugar.

-Oye, no te dí las gracias por sacarse de ese hueco, y por defenderme de esos tipos- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa -aunque yo podía defenderme- dijo con una ceja levantada.

-No quería que te mancharas las manos- dijo con una voz serena.

Astrid hacía cambia cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Hipo, ella generalmente era fría y distante, no confiaba en nada ni nadie, nunca pensó que sería traicionada y que viajaría con su objetivo, era curiosos también que de ella naciera sentimientos hacia él, era evidente y con eso mejoró su actitud y su modo de ver las cosas, ambos seguían caminando para encontrar un poco de paz que tanto anhelan.

* * *

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.**

**Quiero que opinen como va la historia y también que visiten mi otro fic, es un proyecto que tendrá continuación.**

**De antemano, quiero agradecer a los que me siguen y a poner a esta historia como su favoritos, les agradezco mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima página.**


	8. Pag 8: Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 8**

* * *

En alguna parte de New Alaska, una pequeña urbe lleno de cazadores e gigantescas instalaciones de la corporación en forma de globo, envueltas en la densa nieve, creyendo que nada ni nadie sabe de ése lugar salvo sus subordinados, era de noche, ambos jóvenes con densos abrigos de color blanco que usaban como camuflaje, estaban observando la base, Hipo con unos binoculares y Astrid en posición de cuerpo a tierra con un fusil de frandotirador con silenciador integrado, esperando una señal que les permitiese entrar a Hipo cómo solo él sabe hacer y Astrid que le cubriría la espalda, con su rostro pálido y colorado en las mejillas por el frío, le dio un beso desprevenido a Hipo que se sorprendió ya que no lo esperaba, miro a Astrid y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, Hipo dejó de ser tan frió y serio a medida que viajaba con Astrid, cava vez era más extrovertido, tenía menos miedo y más confianza, su único propósito es eliminar al que controla el mundo y proteger con su vida a su amada, nada más.

Mientras ellos seguían observándose amorosamente, una bengala roja volaba verticalmente al cielo indicando que era hora de actuar, una explosión y alarmas eran lo único que necesitaban escuchar para unirse a la batalla, Astrid con su francotirador abatía a tantos blancos como pudo, avisándole sobre ciertos enemigos aHipo con el intercomunicador, mientras que Hipo con dos sables desviaba los tiros que eran dirigidos hacia él, para después contraatacar rebanando a los oficiales enemigos. Cada mancha de sangre que se impregnaba se volvían litros del líquido carmesí, dándole más fuerzas para seguir arrasando todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, imparable ante el plomo enterrado en su cuerpo suplicándole clemencia, soldados sin vida masacrados por el filo de hoja del joven mutilador, mientras el joven se abría paso hasta el centro de la base la joven Astrid estaba en posición de combate puesto que unos asesinos camuflados la estaban observando, ágil-mente desviaba los ataques de espada dirigidos hacia ella, como un fino baile ella movía su hermoso cuerpo evadiendo y contraatacando con sus dagas, en un par de minutos sus enemigos sin rostros descansaban en la gélida nieve descansando para siempre. Astrid notó las explosiones que emanaban de la base asediada, decidió ayudarlos a terminar la misión, mientras que la joven rubia de rostro pálido entraba al infierno un tipo de proporciones musculares exageradas avanzaba rociando plomo a cualquier cosa que avanza, arrastra y respirase, con su Big-gun (Minigun) destruyendo metal, concreto y carne como si fuese papel, un cigarrillo bastaba para sentirse bien, su rubio pelo ondeaba con las explotaciones que su pesada arma generaba, pasaron los minutos adentrándose a las zonas más oscuras de la base, al llegar los tres se encontraron frente a una puerta que decía "ACCESO RESTRINGIDO", los tres con una sonrisa idearon como entrar y acabar con el trabajo, adentro del área unos científicos preocupados por el ataque a la base y por los secretos que escondían no estaban listos para morir, excepto uno, pero en ese momento cuando todos en el área estaban esperando su final, la puerta explota dejando ver a tres adolescentes armados, envueltos en sangre y ceniza, con un parpadeo la mayoría pereció destrozados por las balas y los cortes profundos menos uno, un señor de edad avanzada sin un brazo y una pierna reemplazados por prótesis biónicas, el señor se acercó al joven Hipo con una lagrima en el ojo y lo abrazó confundiendo y al rato reconfortando al joven.

-Pequeño, mi destrozado pequeño- dijo el señor extrañando a todos -nunca creí que vivirías lo suficiente.

-¿Quíen eres?, sueltame- dijo el joven molesto -si no quieres terminar sin cabeza, no te acerques.

-No te acuerdas de mi joven guerrero- dijo con un rostro de asombro -claro, cómo me vas a recordar si nunca me has visto.

Astrid saca una pistola y lo apunta en la cabeza -¿Quién eres y por qué hablas como si fuera tu hijo?- pensando lo que había dicho y con rostro molesto -¿Hipo es tú hijo?-.

-No, no, no si fuese mi hijo no hubiera permitido que le hagan la maldición que ahora sufre- dijo con rostro serio -yo era el científico encargado de la creación de super soldados con capacidades únicas y con suficiente poder como para arrasar con el mundo- dijo levantando sus brazos -ustedes dos son producto de los experimentos que la corporación estaba creando- dijo señalando a los jóvenes Astrid e Hipo -yo solo quería que fuesen niños normales, que tuvieran vidas normales, pero ese desquiciado hombre no me escuchó, por eso yo los cuidaba, me aseguraba de que sufrieran tanto, lo siento- dijo el señor con lagrimas en los ojos, mojando su bigote y un rostro que notaba dolor.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en shock, el origen de sus vidas eran para ser usados en la guerra, el dolor que sufrieron por los experimentos, cortes desgarrando carne, tubos perforando hasta los huesos, inyecciones con las sustancias más toxicas que el ácido mas fuerte conocido, todo ese dolor por un simple capricho, por poder, nada más ridículo que eso, pero ahora lo sabían y ese hombre los ayudaría a conocer más sobre su pasado, lo necesitaban para acabar con la corporación.

-No tienes nada que disculpar porque tú no eres culpable de lo que la corporación a hecho con nuestras almas- dijo Astrid con una voz llena de esperanza -disculpame, no me presenté yo...

-Eres Astrid Hofferson, te recuerdo muy muy bien eras una niña muy inteligente, muy agil y con habilidades extraordinarias, tal vez no lo capaz pero tienes poderes telequiinéticos y telepáticos, lo puedes todo con la mente, eres especial y cuidarte desde que llegaste aquí había sido un placer- dijo el señor con una sonrisa melancólica -por cierto mi nombre es Bocon, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, tú ya debes saber mi nombre- dijo el joven de pelo castaño con una sonrisa-

-Tu nombre es Hipo Horrendo Hadock tercero, hijo del hombre quién tú estas buscando, te recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño niño escualido, con admiración a los estudios, te encantaba crear cosas con quialquier cosa, nunca creí que serías parte del proyecto, tú puedes destruir ciudades enteras, te enojas con faclidad, eso me costó el brazo, tienes que tener cuidado con tus emociones porque la ira es la que desatará el caos en el mundo, te cuidado- dijo Bocón un poco preocupado- a ti siempre te tuve más cariño, nunca creí que sobrevivirías a la operación, no podía dormir con tus gritos desgarradores suplicantes de misericordia, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, te perdono- dijo el joven aún sonriente-.

-Hola doc, yo soy Wardog, pero Patapez para los conocidos- dijo el señor que tenía la enorme arma destructora -y ella es Biggun, saluda nena- dijo apuntando a Bocon -es broma-.

Los tres destruyeron toda la base y con Bocon se fueron a una pequeña guarida cerca de New Ruins (New York pero con todos los edificios abandonados y destruidos, llenos de maleza y vegetación), al llegar se dispusieron a conversar sobre cómo se habían conocido y la relación que tenía Hipo con Astrid, que conversaban abrazados mientras el grandulón cocinaba la cena aunque era difícil de creer, cocinaba muy bien, ellos descansaban mientras que la organización se debilitaba poco a poco por los constantes saqueos y cortes con las instalaciones alejadas de la central, producto de los años que los jóvenes habían luchado contra la corporación.

* * *

**Hola a todos disculpen la exagerada demora, pero la universidad y el trabajo es así, pero no se preocupen la historia sigue.**

**P.D.: Este capítulo comienza años más adelante que el capitulo 2 ya que en ese periodo ambos jóvenes iban de pueblo en pueblo arrasando con todas las bases que la corporación tenía y liberando a la gente presa que estaba siendo usada como mano de obra y como ratas de laboratorio.**

**P.D.D.: Los jóvenes ahora se ven como la película HTTYD 2 pero con trajes militares guays.**

**Gracias y disculpen la extensa demora, nos leemos.**

**P.D.D.D.: Por cierto voy a publicar algunos one-shots de algunas películas dysney estén atentos porque les van a gustar, y con el suficiente apoyo los volveré historias, gracias.**


	9. Pag 9

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 9**

* * *

Una noche cualquiera, el grupo que atacó una de las tantas bases de la corporación se encontraba en su guarida subterránea, lejos de radares enemigos, escondidos entre las sombras, preparándose para un nuevo ataque, Patapez aunque daba la impresión de un hombre gigantesco como un tanque con un rostro que expresaba una muerte asegurada, él en realidad era una persona de gran corazón, sonreía cada día agradeciendo que estaba con vida, sabía cocinar y muy bien; ademas, él nunca dejaba a nadie atrás, pero aún así tenía muchos recuerdos, muchos fantasmas que lo seguían y lo perseguirán por siempre.

Bocón, el hombre que los acompañó desde la última incursión les había explicado los orígenes de Hipo y Astrid, pero Hipo no lo tomó muy bien ya que el responsable de su condición era su padre, su propio padre, aquel que nunca no lo tomó en serio, ese hombre que constantemente lo humillaba, de cierto modo le dolió saberlo pero por el otro solo esbozó una sonrisa porque era de esperarse de alguien como él, ahora también tenía otro motivo para odiarlo ya que él también fue el responsable de los experimentos con Astrid, su actual y única novia, no lo iba a perdonar, deseaba cada vez que recordaba su rostro derramar toda su pútrida sangre, ya que para él ya no era su padre.

Cuando todos dormían, el doctor Bocón salió a la superficie para sentarse en el suelo, frotarse sus extremidades bionicas y suspirar al saber que sus niños estaban bien, Hipo dormía semi-desnudo en su habitación junto a Astrid que lo abrazaba y Patapez dormía en el suelo de la sala boca arriba, parecía una montaña dentro de un cuarto, todos de alguna manera u otra estaban felices por estar con vida y ser parte de una familia, Hipo sobre todo agradecía a los dioses por tener lo que le faltaba, alguien que lo amara.

En la mañana Patapez se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno y Astrid lo ayudaba, Hipo salía a la superficie para olfatear y buscar comida además de enemigos, corrió en dirección a la ciudad vuelta jungla, desapareciendo por la puerta para volver con un jabalí de tamaño considerable en la espalda, en New Ruins hay tanto bosque que es común encontrar animales salvajes en la ciudad.

-Hola a todos, hoy traje un buen plato como lo prometí- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, voy a prepararlo enseguida- dijo alegre Astrid -ayúdame a cortarlo patapez, por favor.

-No hay problema- dijo Patapez con na sonrisa.

-Hipo así son todas las mañanas aquí- dijo sorprendido Bocón al ver cómo los jóvenes se comportaban como una familia normal después de todo lo que han sufrido.

-Ah, si, así son todos los días, porque nos sentimos libres de la corporación, porque al fin podemos hacer lo que queramos, porque nos sentimos amados- dijo Hipo recordando el dolor cuando experimentaban con él, pero también recordó cuando conoció a Astrid, la chica que cambió su vida, eso lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

Bocón estaba feliz por ellos, lamentaba que el padre de Hipo no pensara como él, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, él se quedó en su guarida por unos días conviviendo con los jóvenes, pero al cabo de dos semanas decidió retirarse, puesto que ya no tenía que hacer ahí, los chicos estaban bien y a salvo, solo necesitaba saber eso, con un adiós se fue dejando a los jóvenes crear su destino, un destino que será un mejor futuro para ellos y la humanidad.

Una noche Hipo y Astrid decidieron salir a la superficie para conversar de su futuro juntos, si habrá un futuro y si será para ellos, esas dudas se trataron aquella misma noche tan despejada que se podía ver todas las estrellas del firmamento, vigilantes de lo que ocurría en la tierra, específicamente aquellos jóvenes sentados en el césped, aquellos que se veían a los ojos, ojos como esmeraldas y zafiros que daban color a la noche y un profundo sentimiento de amor que ambos tenían.

-Astrid, quiero decirte, que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado- dijo Hipo tomando la delicada mano de Astrid -No dejaré que nada te pase.

-Lo se, por eso depositó toma mi confianza en ti, porque me haces sentir segura- acercándose a Hipo para apoyarse en su hombro -por eso te amo.

-Yo también te amo, no se que habría sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido- dijo Hipo recordando cuando vagaba sin rumbo por la carretera desértica -No necesito a nadie más que a ti, porque eres mi soporte, mi razón de seguir adelante, mi motivo para vivir y conocer el mañana, no sabes lo afortunado que soy al tenerte-.

-Si, yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, si no fuera por ti estaría muerta, traicionada por la gente que creía era mi familia, familia que logré al estar contigo- dijo Astrid un poco triste pero con una sonrisa al final, pero después se puso nerviosa -Hipo, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde hace unos meses.

-Dime, dime esa interrogante que te ha mortificado tanto tiempo- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa -sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites, cuentas conmigo.

-Bien- dijo Astrid para después respirar hondo y preguntar -¿Qué opinas de formar una familia?- dijo Astrid con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Una familia, pero si tenemos una con nuestro amigo Patapez, somos como hermanos, unidos por una causa común, nos protegemos y cuidamos, somos una familia- dijo Hipo con un tono serio desentendiendo la pregunta de Astrid.

-No eso no, quiero decir que si nunca has pensado tener un heredero- dijo Astrid nerviosa, por saber la respuesta de Hipo.

-Un heredero, alguien que siga nuestros pasos, que logre las metas que no pudimos cumplir, no lo sé, un heredo- dijo Hipo con un gesto de duda -pero un heredo que conozcamos.

Astrid con un poco de molestia por la inocencia de su amado le dijo en voz alta -ESO NO, QUE SI QUIERES TENER UN HIJO, UN HIJO CONMIGO- después de eso ambos se quedaron helados, sin saber que decir, Astrid con la boca tapada con sus manos con miedo al saber de la respuesta pero Hipo dio una sonrisa, se paró y con un brazo levanto a su novia y la abrazó para susurrarle lo que ella tanto deseaba oír.

-Sería maravilloso, sería otro sueño hecho realidad, un niño fruto de nuestro amor y de la mujer que tanto amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el honor de estar siempre a tu lado- dijo Hipo con una voz suave -haré de este mundo el ideal para que nuestro niño pueda crecer sin ninguna preocupación, sin sufrir los tiempos que ahora vivimos, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para crear un paraíso para nosotros.

Astrid no podía hablar, estaba feliz de que Hipo sea la persona con la que tendría una familia, una lagrima recorría su rostro, una lágrima de felicidad, lo abrazaba con fuerza, no lo quería soltar, no quería alejarse de él, simplemente no podía estar sin él, luego se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y un beso lleno de amor rodeado de la fresca noche acompañada por la luna que los protegía con su luz, para después volver a la guarida tomados de la mano y soñar juntos un futuro mejor.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la ligera demora, unos contratiempos por los estudios, pero siempre me doy tiempo para esto.**

**Ya publiqué un one-shot que puede ser convertido en historia si me apoyan.**

**Gracias a Hinata-Lied, por su comentario, me alegro de que te gustara.**

**Gracias a Ezcu que es el motivo porque me decidí a escribir y a todos los seguidores que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en la siguiente página.**


	10. Pag 10

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 10**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, ni un alma, Hipo estaba viendo ese vacío, caminó con pasos precavidos si se enfrentaba a un obstáculo, poco a poco se dejaron ver lineas y manchas de sangre fosforescente por el suelo, como si ahí hubiera una masacre, él olfateó para identificar el dueño de aquel líquido derramado y se congeló al reconocer familiar aroma, se tiro para atrás asustado él no se asustaba con nada salvo si se trataba de Astrid, y ese era el motivo ya que el dueño de todo ese líquido vital era de su amada, se levantó avanzó con pesadez hacía lo que parecía ser un camino hecho por una hilera de sangre fosforescente, mientras avanzaba a sus alrededor se formaban imágenes de su origen y mutación como una donde se podía ver cómo doctores metían cables, al cuerpo de un joven en una camilla llena de sangre, Hipo se enojó al ver esa escena recordando al causante de todo, otra imagen se formó mostrando su escape de las instalaciones y otra cuando vagaba por aquel terreno árido sin ningún sueño o esperanza, Hipo siguió avanzando pero se detuvo cuando vio la escena cuando se conocieron en aquel pueblo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siguió avanzando y viendo todas esas escenas que compartió con su amada, pero terminó al ver que la línea de sangre cambió a manchas de esa misma sustancia, Hipo avanzó con el pensamiento y la premonición de que algo malo va a pasar y así lo fue cuando aquellas manchas de sangre se dirigían a una Astrid arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha, la sangre salía de su cuerpo formando las manchas que Hipo esta pisando, él al ver tal escena intentó correr pero unas cadenas doradas manchadas de sangre sujetaron sus brazos y piernas quedando totalmente paralizado. Hipo estaba furioso y preocupado por Astrid, en ese momento un sujeto manchado totalmente de sangre se acercó a Astrid, de arrodilló y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Astrid, Hipo no pudo soportarlo, intentaba zafarse de esas cadenas pero era imposible aún así seguía intentando, el sujeto que poseía unos ojos amarillos ámbar vio a Hipo luchar y sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos, se acercó más a la joven y le dio un beso en los labios, al levantar la cabeza de Astrid vio que esta no tenía ojos, era horrible ver una hermosa joya sin sus gemas, Hipo gritó al ver que el sujeto acariciaba el rostro de una torturada Astrid.

-NO LA TOQUES, DÉJALA EN PAZ- gritó Hipo con todas sus fuerzas resonando en el vacío.

-Paz es lo único que no tendrá contigo a su lado- dijo el sujeto con voz monstruosa, parándose y dirigiéndose a Hipo -Contigo solo sufrirá y lo sabes, tú que posees la maldición del Segador sangriento-.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A ASTRID?- gritó furioso intentando nuevamente zafarse de las cadenas -RESPONDE-.

-Yo no le hecho nada, ES LO QUE TÚ LE HAS HECHO MONSTRUO- gritó al final creando un estruendo en toda la zona vacía donde se encontraban -porque yo soy TÚ-.

-DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDE...- se congeló al ver el rostro del sujeto que era idéntico al de Hipo pero era más escamoso, sus ojos ámbar brillaron intensamente y en su boca se formaba una gran sonrisa mostrando dientes que parecía a las de un tiburón, su cuerpo y sus ropas eran idénticas a la del joven, Hipo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de saber que él que juró proteger a su amada, sea el causante de su sufrimiento -¿qué eres? dime, ¿que soy?-dijo débil Hipo sin fuerzas, preso por las cadenas y su miedo más profundo.

-Soy el que destruirá todo el mundo, el que matará a tu seres queridos, el que acabará con la vida de tu amada- habló el Hipo demoníaco soltando algunas lágrimas que no se sabían si eran de alegría o tristeza -Y LA DE TU PRECIOSA HIJA- sentenció el sujeto materializando en sus brazos una bebe entre mantas, hecha de sangre, el sujetó sonrió aún con lagrimas en los ojos para que Hipo vea como esa bebé se diluía como el material de lo que estaba hecha, poco a poco la bebe se convertía en otro charco del líquido carmesí brillante.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos forcejeaba tanto con las cadenas que empezaron a ceder y con fuerza sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba tiró de todas a la vez destruyéndolas corriendo hacia el sujeto que sonrió, mostró sus gigantescas alas demoníacas y desapareció antes que Hipo lo alcanzara, el solo pudo ver e intentar recoger a su bebe que yacía como charco de sangre en el suelo, empezó a llorar amargamente pero una voz lo dejó tan asustado, tan vulnerable que una pluma podría matarlo -no-.

-Todo está bien Hipo, tú me has dado el sueño de toda mujer, tener una vida con el hombre que tanto amo y un bebe fruto de nuestro amor- dijo Astrid delicadamente con voz maternal -lo demás es historia, gracias, gracias de verdad Hipo- Astrid sonrió y después se vio como cerraba las pestañas y caer al suelo desintegrando su cuerpo poco a poco volando los pedazos de su cuerpo como si fueran hojas.

-ASTRID, ASTRID POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS- gritó Hipo y corrió hacia su amada para tomarla en brazos, aunque ya no tenía piernas y sabía que pronto iba a desaparecer no la soltaría jamas porque la amaba más que a su vida -ASTRID POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE CONMIGO, NO ME ABANDONES AHORA, por favor- dijo suavemente al cuerpo mutilado de su amada que se estaba yendo poco a poco.

Solo quedaba el rostro de su amada y con su último aliento dijo.

-TE AMO-.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó al aire desconsolado con una hoja color zafiro en la mano, estaba destruido -¿POR QUÉ A MI?, TODA MI VIDA A SER DOLOR, DÍGANMELO POR FAVOR- le gritó a los dioses si estaban ahí con él.

-TU SOLA EXISTENCIA VA A SER DE SUFRIMIENTO, NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA CAMBIARLO, SIGUE CON ESE CAMINO QUE EL DESTINO TE HA DADO- dijo la voz del sujeto que resonaba el vació.

Hipo despertó abruptamente asustando a su amada que lo estaba abrazando, ambos estaban semidesnudos, él sudaba frío, miró a su amada con ojos de extrema preocupación y saber si estaba bien, ella entendió lo que pasaba, con sus suaves manos todo la cara del joven y le dijo en un susurro, todo el remedio que necesitaba, ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron juntos.

-Mientras este contigo, nada malo me va a pasar, lo sé-.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como sabrán he demorado mucho para publicar es que ando muy ocupado, en vacaciones estaré de vago y podré escribir más.**

**TENGO UN PROYECTO DE DOTA 2 QUE LO COMENZARÉ NI BIEN COMIENZA MIS VACACIONES**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, CUALQUIER DUDA ME LO HACEN SABER, GRACIAS.**


	11. Pag 11: Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 11**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

En una base militar asiática de la corporación dos jóvenes, gemelos, hombre y mujer, ambos de pelo largo y rubio se acercaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la misma base desconcertando a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, todos tenían cascos grises que les cubría toda la cara; ya que, estos soldados son mutantes, clones sin rostro que la corporación creó como sistema de seguridad, soldados sin emociones, desechables, sin vida, eso eran solo simples marionetas de carne al servicio de sus creadores. Los jóvenes vestidos con trajes militares de camuflaje jungla, tenían grandes mochilas negras, capas de tela ahuecada por posibles combates pasados, mostraron sus armas que eran un lanza granadas m32 y un lanzallamas, los soldados intentaron disparar pero la granada salió a más velocidad impactando en el suelo y mandando a volar a los guardias que murieron al instante, ambos avanzaron sin tomar importancia de la alarma que sonó al momento de la explosión, al pasar la entrada y el pequeño corredor metálico vieron lo que parecía ser un extenso campo de entrenamiento, no supieron los límites por la oscuridad pero ellos sin miedo siguieron avanzando, tomados de la mano sonrientes se quitaron las capas mostrando varias correas llenas de granadas de gas tóxico; en ese momento, se encendieron las luces iluminando el recinto, mostrando a cientos de soldados con rifles apuntándolos con sus láseres, robots bípedos de combate con ametralladoras y sensores de calor listos para disparar y destruir.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron los brazos en señal de derrota, los soldados se acercaron a ellos para apresarlos pero con un movimiento rápido todas las granadas de gas de las correas cayeron al suelo rebotando y explotando a los alrededores, las granadas tenían un mecanismo amortiguador para que se desplacen a más distancia cubriendo toda el área de humo verde, todos los soldados respiraron el aire tóxico que se filtraba en sus cascos capacitándolos instantáneamente, pero los cascos filtraban gran parte del humo, todos los soldados estaban mareados pero aún listos para atacar, dispararon contra los jóvenes que se separaron para atacar con sus cuchillos, ellos no tenían cascos porque han respirado tanto ese humo que se habían adaptado a la toxicidad del compuesto. Uno a uno fue cayendo desangrado ambos reían como psicópatas atravesando carne y hueso, algunas balas impactaban en su carne pero el frenesí, la adrenalina y el humo tóxico impedían que sintieran dolor, los robots eran el problema ya que los atacaba constantemente con sus ametralladoras evitándoles avanzar, más soldados entraron en combate, esta vez eran especializados tenían trajes negros y cascos con una calavera roja en el centro, llovía plomo por toda la zona, el humo ya no era efectivo y más tropas caían del cielo desde naves de combate con equipo de protección y des-contaminación, los jóvenes sonrieron y se juntaron saltando lentamente para abrazarse entre las balas que silbaban e impactaban en sus cuerpos (como la escena del prado de flores de Shrek), aún tenían sus mochilas puestas y con un movimiento que ambos hicieron aún abrazados se las quitaron abriéndose y revelando más granadas tóxicas que rebotaron y explotaron llenando nuevamente de ese humo denso y verde que ambos disfrutaban respirar, para ellos era excitante ya que aún abrazados y siendo hermanos se dieron un gran beso que duró lo suficiente para que el hermano agarre el trasero de su hermana y sacar el detonador que al activarlo detonó todas las granadas de humo que poseían un pequeño artefacto explosivo en la base, sumado con el humo tóxico que era altamente inflamable llenó de fuego químico toda la zona, el humo que se había filtrado por los ductos de ventilación y que había contaminado toda la base se encendió arrasando todo su paso, varias explosiones se vieron desde las afueras de la base seguido del esquirlas incandescentes que incendiaban los vehículos que se encontraban a los alrededores, era el infierno en la tierra. Los dos jóvenes hermanos seguían besándose aún envueltos por el fuego que circulaba por toda la base, ambos se vieron a los ojos con los rostros quemados levemente revelando su piel con finas escamas que los protegía del intenso calor, seguían abrazados notando como sus ropas se disolvían por el infierno que los dos habían desatado sin razón aparente, estaban alegres, enamorados, excitados por el caos y la destrucción, por el olor a carne quemada y metal fundido, por poner sus vidas al borde de la muerte, ellos eran el infierno en persona.

Solo quedaba escombros, mucho humo denso y negro, cadáveres carbonizados y dos jóvenes de pelo largo y rubio abrazados como una pareja, a él no le importaba tocar el trasero de su hermana; ya que, ella era él y viceversa, ambos se acercaron a unos arboles de un bosque alejado de la ya destruida base, en el suelo habían mochilas y una motocicleta color verde limón, ambos sacaron ropas de esas mochilas, se las colocaron estando uno frente al otro, no había vergüenza porque ambos sabían todo sobre el uno del otro, sin secretos, sin pudor, como unos apasionados amantes en contra de todos, ambos ya listos partieron en la motocicleta hacia un pueblo pesquero cerca al mar,pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, la hermana en su mente quería decirle algo a su hermano, algo muy importante pero delicado, tal vez el primer secreto que le tenía a su hermano que no quería contar, frustrada abrazó más a su hermano que conducía la motocicleta, ambos tenían un pasado doloroso, no tenían a nadie mas que ellos, juntos sobrevivieron hasta en las situaciones más difíciles casi mortales, ambos se enamoraron de personas diferentes que los traicionaron después, por ese motivo ambos se confesaron su amor, aún sabiendo que son hermanos de sangre, no les importaba solo querían que no se separen nunca, que estuviesen juntos para siempre, nada más.

Era de noche y un ruido por parte de la hermana alertó a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?, no creo que haya sido el motor de este cacharro- dijo el hermano.

-No fue el motor idiota, eh sido yo, tengo hambre- dijo la hermana un poco alterada -necesito comida.

-Está bien linda, cerca hay un lugar donde podemos comer- djo con una sonrisa su hermano.

-Espero que esta vez podamos terminar toda nuestra comida y no terminar por el alboroto que tú generas- dijo molesta la hermana -debo comer bien- dijo casi en un susurro.

El hermano sonrió viendo el establecimiento, estacionaron la moto cerca de la entrada y se adentraron para poder comer algo decente.

* * *

**Hola a todos comenzaron mis vacaciones SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**pero voy a tener trabajo de verano NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pero aún así publicaré frecuentemente todas mis historias, los invito para que den una ojeada a mis otras historias que pronto publicaré más capítulos.**

**Como sabrán en esta historia los capítulos son de tres paginas de aproximadamente 1000 palabras cada página.**

**A SI LO OLVIDABA, A TODAS LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES Y A LAS MUJERES QUE NO TOLERAN ESTE TEMA HARÉ UN RESUMEN EN EL CAPÍTULO 5.**

**PERO NO HAY CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, NO SE ESCRIBIR BIEN ESAS ESCENAS, LO SIENTO PARA LOS FANS DEL SEXO EXPLICITO.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAP, CHAU.**


	12. Pag 12

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 12**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Solo se pudo ver dos jóvenes hermanos entrar a un restaurante que se encontraba a la mitad de la nada, desde afuera se podían ver varias sombras gigantescas, se escuchaban gruñidos, gritos y golpes pero ningún indicio que era por los hermanos hasta que una explosión que destruyó medio establecimiento y varios cadáveres carbonizados dieron a entender que ellos fueron los responsables. Los dos hermanos se retiraron saliendo de los escombros y dirigiéndose a su vehículo para ir a un pueblo costero para realizar algunos pendientes.

-Hermano no crees que fue demasiado- dijo la hermana abrazando a su hermano con voz triste -digo, tú sabes que matar innecesariamente no es mi estilo-.

-Pero qué esperabas que hiciera, si te estaban tocando- dijo el hermano defendiéndose -no me gusta que te toquen o insinúen, tú eres mía, ese era el trato-.

-Tienes razón, perdóname, ¿si?- dijo su hermana suavemente, confundiendo a su hermano por su extraña actitud, ella no es así.

Los dos hermanos siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar al pueblo, se estacionaron cerca de un hotel ya que habían tenido días sin dormir y necesitaban descansar, el hermano estaba confundido por cómo se comportaba su hermana, era extraño, ella no gritaba y se disculpaba con la gente, una vez lloró porque la llamó por su apodo "brutilda", palabra que la ofendió, su voz era delicada y cuando se dirigieron a su cuarto, ella no quiso dormir con él, estaba avergonzada y eso a su hermano le inquietaba.

Con una disculpa y varios diálogos su hermano consiguió que ambos durmieran juntos, ambos se durmieron abrazados, él detrás de ella pero un movimiento de la mano de su hermano hacia el vientre de su hermana hizo que ella se sonrojara al extremo hasta el punto de querer separarse de él y huir lejos, pero su hermano la detuvo y con un rostro preocupado mira hacia su hermana con claras intensiones.

-Sabes hermana, tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo su hermano preocupado -quisiera saber qué es lo que tienes-.

-No, nada- dijo la hermana con un sonrojo intentando irse -estoy bien-.

-No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, ese era el trato y lo sabes- dijo el hermano molesto porque se sentía traicionado por su hermana -no me puedes engañar-.

-No te oculto nada, es solo que...- la hermana intentó decirlo pero unas manos se posaron en sus brazos haciéndola soltar algunas lágrimas, ella nunca haría algo así, ella no era frágil -Tengo miedo- dijo con voz quebrada-.

-Dímelo porfavor, me duele saber que no puedo ayudarte- dijo su hermano tomando los brazos de su hermana -somos hermanos, puedes contarme lo que sea-.

-E-eh esta bi-bien- dijo su hermana quitándose el liquido cristalino de los ojos -hacia tiempo que no me venía, tu sabes, esos días- dijo su hermana avergonzada.

Su hermano no podía creerlo, tan grave era, ella estaba avergonzada, pero lo que más lo asustaba era el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba así, si podría resolverlo, estaba nervioso por todo lo que experimentaba su hermana, emociones y comportamientos que ella nunca había tenido, incluso podría decirse que era nuevo para ella, era extraño y su hermano por todos los medios la ayudaría para resolver ese problema que tiene.

Ella vio como el rostro de su hermano pasaba de comprensivo a nervioso, empezó a sudar, luego como se veía asustado, después con rostro determinado, su hermano pensaba mucho y ella disfrutaba cuando ponía esas caras, una sonrisa se figuro en su rostro asustando más a su hermano que no sabía que esperar o hacer.

-E-eh estoy- su rostro estaba avergonzado, asustado, ella no quería decirlo pero debía -¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- gritó por todo el estrés que sentía.

-Ah, eso era, espe...- dijo su hermano quitándose todo el peso de encima, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho -¡EMBARAZADA, DE QUIÉN, CUÁNDO, DÓNDE, POR QUÉ!-.

-Si, es tuyo, hace unos meses, en un hotel, porque tú querías- dijo la hermana con naturalidad -¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo que QUÉ?- dijo su hermano con rostro molesto por la expresión natural de su hermana -es que no te das cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que es tener un hijo-.

-No- dijo su hermana cruzándose de brazo indiferente -ademas, es tuyo, tú lo vas a cuidar-.

-¿QUEEEE?- gritó su hermano - ¿POR QUÉ YO?-.

-Porque tú lo hiciste, recueeerdas- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa-.

Ambos pasaron toda la noche discutiendo acerca del bebe, los papeles que deben asumir, el dinero que usaran para cuidar al bebé, el tiempo que invertirían en todo el periodo de embarazo, etc. La hermana después de decir que esperaba un hijo la devolvió a la normalidad, pero fue temporal ya que como estaba embarazada muchos cambios le esperaba, cambios que toda mujer que estuvo embarazada conocería, el hermano estaba preocupado por cómo le iba a ser para cuidar a su hijo, él nunca tuvo padre, y no sabía si sería uno bueno, se preocupaba mucho por su hermana y tenía que hacerla feliz, aunque ambos querían formar una familia hace buen tiempo atrás, eso no quitaba el miedo de la responsabilidad, madures y compromiso que debían afrontar.

Al llegar a la mañana, ambos con ojeras por no dormir toda la noche se fueron en la moto verde limón para alcanzar el puerto e irse al continente americano, especificamenete a Lost Angels (Los Ángeles) por un contrato donde ganarían mucho dinero eliminando un grupo de mutantes prófugos de los laboratorios de Berk Corporation, ambos entraron al barco que los llevará a su destino, después se dirigieron a una habitación donde se hospedarían todo el viaje, en la cama ambos se recostaron, ella encima de él, mirando por una ventanilla el infinito océano, él acariciaba el vientre de su amada con sumo cuidado, aunque ella tenía una piel escamosa, eso no le quitaba la suavidad que tenía la piel de una mujer, su mujer y hermana, él moriría por su hermana y por su hijo que pronto estará con ellos, ambos se durmieron abrazados soñando con un lugar donde podrán ser felices, lejos de la corporación que los torturó hasta casi morir.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, muchas cosas que hacer en estas vacaciones, de verdad lo siento.**

**BUENO NUEVA PÁGINA, QUERÍA PUBLICAR LAS DOS PERO NO HAY TIEMPO, PERO PRONTÓ LA PUBLICARÉ**

**A sí, agradesco a la gente que lee mis historias y me apoya, de verdad, se sirve mucho para seguir escribiendo**

**PD.: Si quieren darme unas ideas, peliculas o series animadas que les gustaría que le diera mi toque épico mandenme sus PM, con gusto leeré y responderé.**

**BUENO, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE PÁGINA.**


	13. Pag 13

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 13**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

El barco que transportaba a los gemelos encalló en el puerto americano, ellos se quedaron en el puerto y buscar provisiones, comprar un nuevo vehículo con la paga de su última misión, vender la moto e ir con el sujeto que les dará su contrato del mes, ambos caminaban por la calles del puerto agarrados de la mano, algunos los miraban pero ellos no les hacían caso, buscando un restaurante donde puedan comer antes de emprender el viaje de negocios, cuando llegaron tomaron la mesa más cercana a la ventana que los separaba de la calle.

-Sabes, creo que esta será nuestro último trabajo- dijo la hermana con rostro triste -extrañaré esos excitantes momentos cuando luchábamos contra todos-.

-Si, yo también lo extrañaré, pero todo será por el bien de nuestro bebé- dijo el hermano tomando las manos de su hermana.

Terminando de comer ambos se dirigieron a buscar al sujeto en un establecimiento oculto en el subterráneo, cuando lo hallaron les dio la información de los sujetos que debían silenciar, la descripción era curiosa para ellos y por sus antepasados sabían que sería difícil acabar con todos, una gota de sudor salía de la frente del joven hermano por la posibilidad de fallar, el sujeto les dijo que la paga será suficiente como para que no vuelvan a trabajar en su vida, ante esto ambos aceptaron, vieron la ubicación y todos los datos necesarios para encontrarlos.

"Son tres sujetos, dos son prófugos de los laboratorios de Berk Corporation, el experimento DRG-1 apodado "Hipo" y la ex-teniente del equipo de supresión Astrid Haddock, el último es un mercenario aliado llamado "Wardog" quien ha cometido varios asesinatos contra la corporación. El experimento DRG-1 es sumamente peligroso por sus cualidades sobrehumanas, aún no se conoce hasta que punto pueda ser controlable, se recomienda su rápida supresión, la ex-teniente también fue un experimento de menor rango, ella demuestra cualidades sobrehumanas en cuanto a agilidad y poderes psionicos limitados, su última ubicación fue en New Alaska, se dará una recompensa de 2 millones de créditos por su captura".

Los dos hermanos se fueron del puerto usando por última vez su motocicleta, llegaron a un taller a las afueras de Lost Angels (Los Angeles) y compraron un dodge charger descapotado color verde limón y se fueron a New Alaska para cazar a sus presas del mes.

[Referencia de contexto a Gorillaz Stylo]

Mientras iban por la Gran carretera disfrutando el momento, el hermano quién conducía no pudo evitar ver a su hermana con malestar, le tocó el hombro y le sonrió haciéndole entender que todo estará bien, pero un disparo que rozó en el brazo de la hermana cambio todo el panorama, un patrullero con muchos agujeros de balas los perseguía, el hermano molesto sacó su pistola con una mano y disparó hacia atrás mientras conducía con la otra, su hermana no podía atacar porque se sentía enferma mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su brazo herido, el patrullero vio como su parabrisas era acribillado, él lo quitó mostrando un rostro con barba, sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes oscuros y tenía el uniforme negro de las fuerzas especiales de la corporación, las pupilas del hermano se contrajeron al saber quién lo perseguía y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Mierda, tenías que ser tú, joder- habló en voz alta sorprendiendo a su hermana -tenemos que escapar o nos matará-.

Ahora ellos eran las presas, su hermana aunque estaba débil agarró una escopeta y disparó contra su perseguidor, viendo de quién se trataba.

-ACELERA HERMANO- gritó su hermana al ver como el patrullero se acercaba.

-QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO- le gritó a su hermana y esta empezó a llorar.

-Joder- dijo irritado su hermano -lo siento hermana pero tú sabes que hago todo lo posible para salir con vida-.

Mientras discutían el oficial sonrió, sacó su pistola Desert Eagle y arremetió contra el vehículo de sus presas destruyendo parte del fuselaje del vehículo, los hermanos siguieron disparando contra el oficial por varios minutos, ambos vehículos estaban dañados y era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos cediera. Ambos vehículos estaban uno al costado del otro yendo a altas velocidades mientras sus conductores se disparaban frenéticamente hasta que se le acabaron las balas, los proyectiles ahora parte del casco de ambos autos y todos los cartuchos usados rebotaban dentro de los vehículos, pero uno seguía sin usar y era el de la hermana, el cartucho seguía en la recámara de su escopeta listo para ser usado, ella estaba sangrando por las heridas de bala que tenía, apuntó débilmente a la rueda del auto enemigo, haló el gatillo y el proyectil se dirigió con furia hacia su objetivo destruyéndolo y dándole la posibilidad a los jóvenes hermanos de escapar.

Los hermanos seguían conduciendo hasta llegar a una casa abandonada lejos de New Alaska, era de noche y los jóvenes para recuperar sus fuerzas y curar sus heridas decidieron que ese sería a su nuevo hogar temporal, al entrar todo estaba oscuro y la hermana que se apoyaba en su hermano iluminó el lugar con su encendedor dejando a los hermano atónitos al ver a un gorila durmiendo en el suelo de lo que sería la sala, el hermano sacó su pistola y le apuntó en la cabeza pero una voz hizo que le temblara la mano y apretara los dientes.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo Patapez acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados -Apreciaría más mi vida y me iría de aquí lo más pronto posible-.

-QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ- gritó el hermano al sujeto de enormes proporciones.

La hermana miró furiosa a su hermano y con la mirada le dijo que se callara.

-Disculpa a mi hermano- dijo la joven rubia con arrepentimiento y dolor -está irritado porque necesitamos un lugar para descansar, tenemos muchas heridas de bala y mi condición no me permite perder mucha sangre-.

-¿Qué condición?- dijo Patapez aún en el suelo-.

-Es que...- la joven hermana estaba avergonzada pero debía decirlo si había la posibilidad de un apoyo -es que estoy embarazada-.

-Haberlo dicho antes- dijo una voz femenina que provenía del segundo piso de la casa-.

Muy lejos de dónde estaban ellos un oficial caminaba de regreso a su base, su cuerpo era musculoso, tenía barba y una banda negra en la cabeza, tenía un tatuaje de una calavera escorpión y el nombre "Patán" grabado en él, caminaba sonriente silbando una canción infantil.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, es que ante ayer hice el trabajo de un bulldozer y ayer todo mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar correctamente, pero eh aquí el final de capítulo.**

**PARA EL 24 HARÉ UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, SI PUEDO PUBLICARÉ LAS TRES PÁGINAS SEGUIDAS.**

**Gracias a los usuarios que siguen y apoyan mi historia, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**SEBAS GG: hola, gracias por tu comentario, los capítulos son de tres páginas de 1000 palabras promedio, no puedo aumentar más porque rompería el formato que tengo, lo siento.**

**BUENO, GRACIAS Y HASTA EL 24.**


	14. Pag 14: Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: ****DECISIÓN**

**Página 14**

* * *

Astrid bajaba las escaleras junto con Hipo viendo a sus nuevos invitados, ambos hermanos gemelos no sabían que decir o hacer, estaban muy débiles para atacarlos y aunque lo odiaran admitir, necesitaban ayuda urgente para la hermana por su condición, ambos hermanos nunca necesitaron ayuda, nunca nadie les ayudó cuando más lo necesitaban, pero allí estaban ellos, mercenarios prófugos recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos, sus enemigos los estaban ayudando, enemigos que se volvieron aliados para confusión del joven hermano gemelo.

Astrid se acercó a la joven embarazada y usó una mesa para recostarla y examinar sus heridas, Patapez fue a la cocina para preparar lo necesario para atenderla y al cabo de media hora, algunos algodones y utensilios ensangrentados la joven estaba curada, ella estaba semi-desnuda, la cubría su ropa interior, una camisa y los diversos vendajes te tenía en todo el cuerpo como el brazo, el vientre y la pierna; En cambio el joven hermano solo tuvieron que remover las balas y cubrir sus heridas con vendajes, el solo tuvo que quitarse su camiseta mostrando bien formado cuerpo, ambos jóvenes estaban agradecidos con ellos por la atención recibida y se despidieron así como estaban porque tenían que irse, era tarde pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados al frió porque les recordaba su soledad, pero una delicada mano posaba en el brazo del joven hermano lo detuvo para sorpresa de este y su hermana.

-Oigan, no deberían irse en estas condiciones- dijo Astrid a los jóvenes con voz alegre -afuera hace mucho frío y la comida esta siendo servida, deberían quedarse-.

-No, disculpe pero ya les hemos causado muchos problemas- dijo el hermano abrazando a su hermana -pero gracias por curar a mi hermana, se los agradezco mucho-.

-Insisto, no le hace nada bien al bebe que se vallan a estas horas- dijo Astrid con voz maternal -podrán pasar la noche aquí y quedarse hasta que ambos se recuperen-.

-Esta bien, aceptamos la invitación- dijo el joven derrotado pero agradecido.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a la mesa mientras veían como bajaba por las escaleras un joven de pelo castaño, tenía puesta su armadura negra (similar al de la película pero más futurista) y un rostro serio, unos ojos verdes que cautivaron a la hermana molestando mucho a su hermano, cuando Hipo le estrechó la mano al hermano salieron chispas por la fricción, la sonrisa forzada de ambos despertaron la risa de las chicas, todos estaban sentados en la mesa menos Patapez que estaba en el suelo comiendo cordero asado preparado con maestría el enorme sujeto, cuando terminaron ambos hermanos se fueron a una habitación dada por los huéspedes de aquel hogar, ambos semi-desnudos cubiertos únicamente por sus vendajes se abrazaban él detrás de ella, querían hacerlo como siempre so hacían pero el dolor, las demás personas que dormían en la casa y el cansancio de ambos por la perdida de sangre tuvieron que descartar esa idea y solo dormir juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos hermanos se levantaron temprano, alistaron sus cosas y caminaron despacio para no despertar a los demas, bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a la salida pero una voz familiar no les dejó avanzar.

-Se van, así sin más, sin despedirse- dijo Patapez recostado en el suelo, parecía que hablaba dormido.

-Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos- dijo el hermano -agradezco la hospitalidad pero ...ya no tenemos dinero y debemos buscar trabajo-.

-Si es sobre eso- dijo Hipo tomando una taza de café en el comedor- podemos ser socios, trabajamos juntos y la paga se repartirá-.

-¿Por qué seríamos socios?- dijo confundido el joven hermano.

-Porque sé que ustedes no son personas normales- dijo serio Hipo -sé que ustedes fueron experimentos de la corporación y que les pagarán por eliminarnos-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo asustado el hermano, no quería atacarlos, su hermana podría salir lastimada -escucha, no queremos problemas, solo nos iremos y ya, no son nuestros objetivos, olvidaremos su ubicación, por favor-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes amigo- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa -como dije- levanto la mano -¿socios?-.

-Socios- dijo el hermano dándole un apretón de manos.

Ambos hermanos ahora pertenecían a un asociación, entre todos se cuidaban la espalda, todos mostraban respeto y confianza, rápidamente Astrid se hizo amiga de la hermana quién le preguntó su nombre pero ella no respondió porque no lo tenía, ambos hermanos no tenían nombres solo los apodos "Brutacio" y "Brutilda", los hermanos se llevaban bien con los demás integrantes, conversaban sobre variados temas pero el tema principal era de quién era el bebe que llebaba Brutilda en el vientre, cuando ella señaló con el dedo a su hermano todos menos Hipo se sorprendió, él no se sorprendía si no tenía que era con el bienestar de su amada, todos en un par de días se volvieron como una familia.

Al cabo de unas semanas los 5 se preparaban para atacar una estación de comunicación de la corporación, ambos hermanos llemaban unas maletas llenas de granadas, Patapez llevaba su minigun, Astrid llevaba en su espalda su francotirador e Hipo solo necesitaba sus sables, todos partieron en una bus antiguo rumbo a dicha estación de comunicaciones, robar información y destruirla en mil pedazos, mientras se dirigían a su destino un vehículo a toda velocidad los impactó, era un nuevo auto patrullero descapotado pero era el mismo sujeto que había perseguido a los gemelos cuando llegaron al continente, Patán sacó su escopeta y disparó contra el enorme vehículo sacudiéndolo, Patapez que dormía plácidamente en el suelo del bus tuvo que levantarse porque no le gustaba que alguien dispare cuando él estaba dormido, sacó su minigun y disparó una nube de plomo que desintegró literalmente el patrullero, todos sonreían al ver al vehículo destrozado pero los hermano no porque sabían que ese sujeto no se daría por vencido hasta verlos asesinados.

El bus seguía su camino hasta la estación, todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del paisaje pero no vieron que el sujeto del patrullero había escapado antes se que destruyeran su auto, colocándose debajo del bus esperando a que todos estén desprevenidos y atacar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

**Hola a todos, publiqué este capitulo antes del 24, QUE BIENNN**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA PÁGINA NO ESTUVO BIEN INSPIRADA A FALTA DE REVIEWS, POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS PARA INSPIRAR LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS.**

**Pues nada, no estuve bien últimamente, esta página no me salió muy bien, se aceptan aportes de cualquier tipo.**

**Gracias a los que apoyan mi historia y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Pag 15

**Capítulo 5: DECISIÓN**

**Página 15**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro,solo se escuchaban armas recargando, cuchillos afilándose unos con otros, maletas deportivas llenas de explosivos moviéndose al ser levantadas y una puerta corrediza que se abría para revelar a cinco soldados bien equipados caminando en medio de la noche activando sus gafas de visión nocturna y avistando el edificio de comunicaciones de la corporación, parecía una torre con un enorme radar rotando constantemente rastreando cualquier intruso, los jóvenes se preguntaron si ya fueron rastreados recibiendo como respuesta fuego de mortero dispersando a los jóvenes y dando inicio a otra cruenta batalla. Astrid corrió hacia una zona segura debajo de una gran roca, estaba cuerpo a tierra apuntando con su nuevo francotirador de 20 mm anti-materia a un soldado francotirador enemigo ubicado en un puesto de vigilancia, disparó desintegrando literalmente la cabeza de su victima y solo se pudo escuchar el cerrojo del arma abriéndose y expulsando un enorme casquillo que rebotaba humeante en el suelo.

Patapez avanzaba con una sonrisa, escuchando las balas silbar a su alrededor (como Heavy de TF2) pulverizando a todo enemigo que se le enfrentara, se paró frente a la gran puerta que protegía la torre y solo tuvo que decir la sentencia.

-Chicos, adelante- dijo el gigante personaje revelando a los hermanos gemelos -DESTRUYAN LA ENTRADA PARA QUE SE LIBERE EL INFIERNO- gritó estremeciendo a todos sus enemigos.

Los hermanos corrieron hacia la entrada de acero reforzado de la torre para demolerla en segundos usando un maleta llena de explosivos C4, ambos sonreían por la gran explosión para después darse un beso en medio del combate, ambos se iban a revolcar pero Patapez les gritó para que se contengan, él avanzaba a paso lento rociando plomo a cualquier cosa que tuviera vida pero no previó que tres cápsulas cayeran como meteoritos muy cerca de él dejándolo derribado y aturdido por el impacto, de esas cápsulas salieron tres hombres de piel escamosa y gris, tenían trajes deportivos negros con el logotipo de los laboratorios de la corporación, tenían en sus manos katanas de neo-obsidiana negra y sus rostros parecían de psicópatas y sus ojos rojos no demostraban miedo ante nadie.

Hipo al verlos dejó de mutilar a sus demás enemigos y un flashback del laboratorio le vino a la mente, en los pasillos que parecían ser de un hospital se escuchaban gritos desgarradores de niños usados en los experimentos de la corporación, niños que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, una imagen de una cama de cirugía teñida en sangre y el cadáver de una niña encima de el hizo que Hipo despertara con una ira infinita, agarró sus sables con tal fuerza que brotaba un hilo de sangre del mango de esta, Hipo corrió hacia ellos dejando atrás una onda de choque que arrojo a varios enemigos por los aires, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, los tres experimentos sonrieron al ver lo rápido que se acercaba, uno confiado se puso al frente e intento detener el poderoso ataque de Hipo con su mano pero lo único que recibió fue ser perforado en el pecho por los dos sables de Hipo, ambos filos en direcciones opuestas y verticalmente partió al malnacido en dos, los dos restantes estaban furiosos al ver a Hipo bañado con la sangre de su compañero y atacaron constantemente con sus katanas contra Hipo y este con maestría bloqueaba todos los ataques con sus dos sables, moviéndose de un lado a otro, evadiendo ágil mente haciendo volteretas hacia adelante y hacia atrás según como atacaban sus dos enemigos (como Kirito), Hipo constantemente recibía cortes de parte de sus adversarios y cansado de eso cargó con fuerza contra uno con tal velocidad y ferocidad que este no pudo bloquear todos los ataques y terminó siendo rebanado por Hipo, este vio el cadáver mutilado y con odio y lentamente dirigió su mirada al último en pie, el soldado por primera vez experimentó el miedo y no sabía si correr o atacar, de igual modo moriría así que atacó intentando matarlo pero Hipo en cinco segundo lo desarmó, se acercó lentamente a él, lo agarró del cuello y dijo.

-Dime dónde están los laboratorios de mutación- dijo Hipo molesto.

-N-no no lo se- dijo débilmente el soldado.

-HABLA ******- gritó Hipo.

-NO LO SÉ- gritó el soldado asustado.

-ENTONCES MUERE- gritó Hipo clavando su hoja en la frente de su víctima -patético-.

Mientras Hipo sacaba su sable del cráneo del cadáver sus demás compañeros se adentraron en la base menos Astrid que caminaba cerca de él para ir juntos, ambos avanzaban hacia la torre tomados de la mano pero Astrid al ver el rostro de Hipo supo que algo no andaba bien, desde el momento que luchó contra ellos lo sospechaba, todos los soldados enemigos estaban muertos, todos estaban en el centro de control de la torre en el último piso, registrando la base de datos información que fuera de utilidad, Astrid era la encargada de eso, buscaba archivos con mucha velocidad, fotos, mapas de todas las bases de la corporación, nombres de científicos y doctores, archivos clasificados listos para ser liberados, un archivo destacó entre todos, la ubicación de un laboratorio destinado a la creación de arsenal experimental, todos mostraron una sonrisa por tal hallazgo.

Un oficial caminaba a través de los cadáveres de soldados, miró a los tres experimentos asesinados y los escupió, se acercó a la torre que se encontraba destruida y solo pudo sonreír al ver un drone sobrevolando la zona, el artefacto volador los había registrado y rastreado, ahora él sabía a dónde se dirigían y los mataría a todos, sobretodo a los gemelos, él sacó de un bolsillo una foto de él y los gemelos abrazados, una foto de una difícil infancia, una infancia que quería olvidar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, el trabajo y mi salud no me dejó avanzar estos días, pero bueno aquí está esta pagina, pronto actualizare pero no se cuando.**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA Y DESTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA, CLARO SI ERES SUICIDA XD.**

**NOS LEEMOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO BIEN LAS FIESTAS.**

**maylu-liya: que bueno que te guste mi historia, Patán es malo, eso te puedo decir.**

**vivitoon: que bueno que te guste.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. :D**


	16. Pag 16

**Capítulo 5: DECISIÓN**

**Página 16**

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en un laboratorio de armas experimentales observando todo lo que les pueda ser útil, no había seguridad porque ya la habían eliminado, Hipo con rostro serió vagaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones buscando instintivamente un artefacto que le estaba llamando por la mente, llegó hasta una habitación con una puerta reforzada, el joven intentó abrirla pero era inútil, el artefacto lo seguía llamando despertando en el su instinto animal y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, usó sus machetes intentando incrustarlos con toda su fuerza pero estos no pudieron resistir la presión y se quebraron, Hipo molesto siguió golpeando ignorando a todos sus compañeros que lo veían, Patapez intentó ayudarle pero este contestó con un gruñido, siguió golpeando hasta que la sangre le brotaban de sus nudillos, la puerta poco a poco cedían ante los poderosos golpes del joven guerrero hasta que de un golpe acompañado de su grito de guerra destruyó la puerta revelando un par de espadas, parecían katanas de un metal negro y con diseño de lineas rojas a lo largo de las espadas, cuando Hipo las tomó supo de inmediato que estas armas serían parte de él, se sentía completo.

Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos hallaron equipo nuevo como armaduras especiales y equipo nuevo, mientras todos tomaban el equipo encontrado se dispusieron a salir de las instalaciones pero al hacerlo no se dieron cuenta de las múltiples alarmas silenciosas que activaron, movilizando a todos los soldados de la zona, helicópteros de combate y vehículos blindados se dirigían a la posición actual de los jóvenes, cuando estos salieron de las instalaciones de la corporación se vieron rodeados por toda la fuerza militar de la corporación, mientras los jóvenes analizaban una vía de escape un hombre caminaba lentamente hasta estar al frente de sus objetivos, los hermanos gemelos tenían escalofríos de solo verlo, Patapez lo reconoció y creyó haberlo desintegrado cuando estaba en el bus, pero no le importaba volverlo a matar.

-Jejeje, creyeron que se librarían de mi tan fácil- dijo el oficial con una sonrisa de satisfacción -muchachos, acabenlos, pero los gemelos son míos-.

Todos los soldados abrieron fuego contra los 5 jóvenes levantando una enorme cortina de humo, cuando se disipó solo habían dispositivos señuelo destruidos en el suelo, un silbido encima de una roca alertó a todos, cuando observaron vieron a un hombre cargando una M61 Vulcan sonriendo fumando su cigarrillo importado.

-Oigan, ¡SALUDEN A MI PERRA!- Gritó emocionado el llamado Wardog-.

Cuando jaló el duro gatillo, una lluvia de enormes proyectiles altamente explosivos salió disparado rápidamente destruyendo todo a su paso, solo se podían ver brazos y piernas siendo despedidas por los aires, los vehículos explotaron por semejante castigo, los helicóptero no se salvaron reventando al ser alcanzados por este, el infierno no era nada comparado con esta destrucción, Hipo con sus nuevas espadas rebanaba, mutilaba y desangraba todo aquel superviviente de la destrucción de su amigo, Astrid por su parte vigilaba que ninguno escape, desactivando sus sistemas de comunicación con su nuevo equipo y disparando a los que escapaban con su poderoso rifle de francotirador, mientras todos masacraban a sus enemigos no se dieron cuenta de algo, olvidaron al oficial que avanzaba tranquilamente hacia los gemelos, Brutacio estaba al frente de ella protegiéndola con su brazo y retrocediendo lentamente viendo al oficial acercándose.

-No des un paso más mierda, si no quieres morir- dijo temblando, el podría luchar contra él pero el estado de su hermana le preocupaba.

-Jaja, no te ves muy seguro- dijo Patán con una sonrisa -pero se que algo lo hará-.

-Qué mierda dices- dijo el hermano asustado-.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo el oficial serio -sé que ustedes son mercenarios, harían cualquier cosa por dinero y por lo que tiene tu hermanita se que necesitas bastante-.

El hermano estaba dudando si podía confiar en su palabra.

-Continua- dijo el hermano con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, ya ves como nos entendemos- dijo Patán satisfecho -Ayúdame a matar a todos y te pagaré medio millón de créditos, al instante-.

-Hecho- dijo el hermano seguro de lo que hacía mostrando su mano.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos,la hermana creía que era un error, tal vez ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres pero no confiaba en él, cuando Hipo, Patapez y Astrid terminaron de allanar todo, se vieron envueltos en un denso humo azul, desmayándose todos a los pocos minutos menos Hipo que resistía el efecto tóxico del químico, ambos hermanos sonreían, Patán tenía puesto una mascarilla que lo protegía del químico, se acercó a Hipo que se encontraba arrodillado intentando levantarse recibiendo una fuerte patada patada de parte del oficial aturdiendolo, Hipo estaba furioso, no por el oficial sino por la traición de los gemelos, la ira y la adrenalina lo mantuvieron inmune ante el veneno, sacó sus espadas y el oficial su cuchillo de combate de diamante sintético, ambos batallaron como fieros guerreros, estaban muy parejos hasta que el efecto de inmutabilidad terminó desmayándose, el oficial sonreía porque había acabado con todos, miró a los hermanos para darles su "paga" sacando su pesado revolver, apuntó a los gemelos con una sonrisa sádica pero los gemelos sin miedo también sonreían como psicópatas.

-NO LE TIENEN MIEDO A LA MUERTE- gritó Patán -VAMOS SUPLIQUEN POR SUS VIDAS-.

Ambos hermanos no dijeron nada, Patán apretó el gatillo y lentamente el martillo retrocedía y antes que golpeara el cartucho su mano desapareció, miró para un costado y vio a Astrid con su enorme francotirador saliendo vapor de la boca de este, después de unos segundos Patapez se levantó pesadamente y le siguió Hipo, Patán no lo podía creer, estaba nervioso, volteó a ver a los gemelos.

-El humo azul era un químico incapacitante que dura unos minutos, luego se vuelve agua en forma de vapor- dijo serio Brutacio -de verdad creíste que confiaría en ti por medio millón-.

-Pe-pero- es lo único que pudo decir Patán.

Brutacio le colocó un dispositivo explosivo en la boca, le hizo cerrar la mandíbula y le puso cinta adhesiva, todos se alistaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el bus que los llevaría a casa, pero antes la hermana le dijo.

-Ese dispositivo se activa por presión, intenta sacártelo y morirás- dijo alegre la chica yéndose abrazando a su hermano-.

Cuando todos se fueron, Patán sonrió, se sacó el adhesivo y rió haciendo explotar el dispositivo, el oficial había perdido tres cuartos de su cara, estaba muerto pero al cabo de unas horas su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar regenerando todo el ejido dañado de su cuerpo, incluido su cabeza y su mano, el silbó una canción de cuna y se retiró a ninguna parte.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, mucho trabajo y escribir en mis otras historias toma tiempo**

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PÁGINA FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 5, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**Por si acaso les digo que lo ambiento como una película de acción al estilo de Los indestructibles.**

**Ya saben, si hay un error, la historia confunde o algo por el estilo haganmelo saber por favor, gracias.**

**AGRADEZCO**** A LOS QUE ME SIGUES Y CONFÍAN EN MI HISTORIA, DOY LO MEJOR DE MI PARA CUMPLIR SUS EXPECTATIVAS.**

**BUENO, HASTA LUEGO.**


	17. Pag 17: Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: JUGANDO A SER DIOS**

**Página 17**

* * *

En la base secreta de la corporación Berk muchos científicos, doctores e ingenieros desarrollaban una nueva arma, capaz de destruir cualquier ciudad en segundos, cambiar el balance del orden mundial, el líder de la corporación buscaba eso, tener el poder de controlarlo todo, tener el poder de dios y nada le impediría cumplir su objetivo, ni siquiera su hijo, recordarlo le dio risa al padre, porque siempre vio a su hijo cómo una herramienta, cómo un ser débil que no merecía vivir, no se arrepentía de nada, más bien lo culpaba de la muerte de su esposa, después de todo ella murió al nacer su hijo, en lo alto de un rascacielos, él contempló todo lo que había logrado.

En los laboratorios de la base secreta, se experimentaban con animales, plantas y hasta personas, manipulando genes, obteniendo cepas, mutando a los sujetos de pruebas, todo marchaba bien, los datos recogidos ayudaban al avance de crear el arma perfecta, muchas personas que servían en los experimentos morían de distintas maneras, muchas de ellas de la manera más brutal posible, pero todo era por el bien de la empresa, a esto lo llamaban el proyecto Black Dragon.

Patán caminaba por la base secreta, su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, mientras recorría un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas recordaba a los gemelos viendo una foto cuando eran niños, cuando eran familia.

En aquella época la corporación usó niños y niñas para experimentar con nuevos fármacos, drogas y múltiples sustancias mortales, eventualmente la mayoría de esos niños murieron brutalmente, Patán estuvo allí y lo recordaba muy bien, muchos de ellos por constantes convulsiones, otras veces por una gangrena masiva ante químicos peligrosos insertados en sus frágiles y pequeños cuerpos, otros por paro cardíaco, para todos era la manera más humana de morir, al final solo se podía ver la sangre de todos los experimentos fallidos drenarse por los filtros del suelo y múltiples bolsas de cadáveres yendo para la incineradora.

Patán cuando era más joven pertenecía al cuerpo de soldados de la corporación, siendo un niño demostraba grandes habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Su familia tenía cierta influencia en la corporación porque su padre era hermano del líder de esta empresa, recordaba la primera vez que los conoció mientras paseaba por los pabellones de la corporación, cuando llegó al pabellón de experimentación pudo ver un enorme cristal y cuando se acercó vio a dos niños menores que él, un niño y una linda niña, eran gemelos, se encontraban en pésimas condiciones, eran unos de los pocos supervivientes de la primera fase del programa, se apiadó de ellos, le pidió a su padre para que le ayude a liberar a aquellos niños, pero éste se negó rotunda y fríamente, su padre siempre era duro con él, nunca le sonreía, nunca estaba en casa y lo peor es que nunca le dijo que lo quería o lo amaba. El pequeño soldado pudo ingresar a los laboratorios donde se encontraban los niños sobrevivientes, pero solo pudo ver a los gemelos, los demás fueron transferidos, Patán se había enamorado de la niña rubia y al niño lo consideraba su hermano, con el pasar de los días Patán visitó constantemente a sus nuevos amigos, puesto que él nunca tuvo unos de verdad, les traía comida, algo de ropa y todos sus juguetes, ser soldado te vuelve hombre aunque seas un niño, ambos hermanos estaban agradecidos con el niño soldado, lo consideraban su hermano mayor, y éste feliz les dijo.

-No importa lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán mi familia y cómo tal los protegeré, con mi vida-.

Pero al final todos son herramientas que deben ser usadas, los gemelos debían ser transferidos a unos laboratorios especiales para continuar con los experimentos, Patán se negó a dejarlos morir, intentó sabotear el sistema pero era inútil, así que le pidió al encargado del proyecto quitar a los niños del proyecto, estaba dispuesto a sufrir en lugar de sus "hermanos", el señor con bata de laboratorio aceptó con cara de malicia, después de todo el niño se veía como un buen candidato.

Los gemelos esperaban su muerte, querían morir juntos porque nada evitaría ese final, pero eso no pasó porque el que fue a esos laboratorios fue Patán, los gemelos no querían que muriese por su culpa, pero no podían hacer nada, solo rogar que sobreviva a la tortura.

Patán se encontraba atado de pies y manos en una camilla de cirujano, estaba furioso por lo que el encargado le dijo.

-Sabes, a tú padre no le importa si estas vivo o no, así que no habrá problemas contigo- dijo el encargado como psicópata -pero no puedo liberar a los hermanos, en cambio los llevé a otro programa para los usen como es debido-.

Los gemelos estaban asustados, les dijeron que Patán les había engañado, que él no fue a ninguna parte, que se aprovechó de ellos, que nunca más volverá, ambos se sintieron traicionados, abandonados y pronto sacrificados.

Patán recordaba escenas de su proceso de transformación, como tubos enterrándose en su cuerpo, sangre derramándose por los profundos cortes y lo último fue un aparato que se lo colocaron en su cabeza, un aparato que le hizo olvidar todo lo el proceso, todo lo que era, pero verlos después de varios años intentando eliminarlos le hizo recordar poco a poco lo que había olvidado.

Los superiores del cuerpo de soldados de la corporación tenían bien controlados a todos sus hombres, sobretodo a Patán porque sabían que era inestable, por eso tenía implantado en su corazón un dispositivo remoto que emite una descarga eléctrica capaz de detener el corazón de un rinoceronte.

En el expediente de Patán había un vídeo que explicaba lo que realmente era este soldado.

-El soldado denominado "Patán" presenta algunas propiedades producto de los exitosos experimentos inducidos en él, como la alta capacidad de regeneración celular capaz incluso de regenerar tejido cerebral, además de poseer una fuerza sobrehumana, pero lo más importante es que tiene la capacidad de inmolarse indefinidamente sin terminar muerto en el proceso, si el soldado presenta mucho estrés de cualquier tipo, su piel se vuelve un efectivo termo-aislante, además de secretar un aceite altamente inflamable, cabe la posibilidad de expulsar fuego por la boca pero aún sigue siendo una teoría, es importante mantenerlo calmado, porque de perder el control podría desatar un verdadero infierno, recordando el incidente I203-03, fin del reporte-

El doctor terminó el vídeo y se dirigió a s oficina a tomar una taza de café.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero me tomé un ligero descanso, los motivos son que cada vez que tengo tiempo lo dedico a escribir, bueno no importa.**

**AQUÍ COMIENZA UN CAPÍTULO IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y CÓMO PODRÁN VER AQUÍ EXPLICO EL PASADO DE PATÁN.**

**Ryushi: que bueno que sea de tu gusto.**

**SEBAS GG: jaja, tienes razón, y no se si ponerla cómo personaje o como simple recuerdo, no estoy seguro.**

** 2014: Gracias por tu apoyo, todavía falta mucha acción por desarrollar, tal vez haga un avance de una escena futura y una pista Astrid si usa sus poderes pero indirectamente.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ASÍ SE QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA Y ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR AVANZANDO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	18. Pag 18

**Capítulo 6: JUGANDO A SER DIOS**

**Página 18**

* * *

Hipo dormía retorciéndose al lado de su amada Astrid, no soñaba porque todo lo que le venía a la mente eran pesadillas de su pasado, de futuros alternos y últimamente que los dioses alados descendían a la tierra para arrasar toda la vida del planeta e imponer su nuevo dominio, cuando Astrid vio que su amado tenía pesadillas le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba que ella siempre estará a su lado, no quería que vuelva a pasar aquel incidente cuando Hipo tuvo constantes pesadillas.

_Recordaba aquella noche cuando regresaron de eliminar a un alcalde de un pequeño pueblo acusado de traficar niños, ambos fueron a un pequeño hotel del mismo pueblo para descansar, ambos en habitaciones separadas para desgracia de Astrid, puesto que Hipo en ese entonces prefería estar solo, era media noche cuando Hipo empezó a retorcerse, estaba sudando y gritando -YA BASTA ... DÉJENME EN PAZ-, después suplicaba en posición fetal que cese el dolor, que pararan con la tortura, se sentía vulnerable, una sensación que desconocía, en ese momento despertó gritando, sus ojos se volvieron color carmesí fosforescente, miró a todos lados, desde sus ojos podías ver como todo era oscuro excepto ciertas señales de calor, olfateando salió de su cuarto rompiendo la puerta. Astrid salió de su habitación con una camiseta sin mangas negro y ropa interior, estaba alterada al escuchar los gritos del joven y al verlo sintió miedo, su rostro y sus ojos llenos de ira aterrarían a cualquiera, era una señal de que la muerte se acercaba y te recogería con los brazos abiertos, ella intentó calmarlo con palabras pero el joven no la escuchó, en cambio la tiró al suelo, encima de ella acercó su cara y abrió la boca mostrando sus afilados dientes, ella no tuvo más elección que entrar en su mente, inhibiendo sus recuerdos, usando sus poderes pudo domar aquel animal sediento de sangre, el joven se durmió y a ella no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo a su habitación y para asegurarse de que no vuelva a pasar Astrid se quedó junto al joven castaño, sonriendo delicadamente._

Hipo se levantó de manera alterada, había presentido que algo malo iba a pasar, su amada que dormía a su lado también se despertó alterada, ella estaba preocupada al ver a su amado con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el vacío, se posó sobre el hombro del joven despertando del trance recibiendo un abrazo de parte de él, el joven tenía el rostro serio, tenía en la mente una frase que retumbaba constantemente -VEN A MI-, ambos intentaron dormir nuevamente sabiendo que aún era tarde, Hipo pudo conciliar el sueño aún con aquella voz en su cabeza, Astrid no corría la misma suerte, luchaba contra esa presencia en la mente de su amado pero le era muy difícil, aquella voz tenía mucho poder y pudo vencerla fácilmente tomando posesión del joven, Hipo se levantó nuevamente de la cama, tenía el rostro frío, sin sentimientos, ella intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo pero él desconociendo a su amada la apartó y lanzó un ligero gruñido, casi sonámbulo caminaba a través del refugio y cuando llegó a la puerta Astrid lo detuvo poniendo su cuerpo delante de él, ella se sorprendió al ver esos ojos grises y con sus suaves manos tocó el rostro del joven suplicando que despertara, no quería hacerle daño, entonces la voz en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte haciendo que al joven le duela la cabeza, Hipo gruño ante el dolor poniendo sus manos en su cabeza intentando que pare el dolor pero no servía, la voz con más fuerza hizo que el joven despertara su lado salvaje, quitando a Astrid del camino y rompiendo la puerta, ella solo pudo ver cómo el joven corría a una increíble velocidad desapareciendo ante una estela de polvo.

En una base subterránea de la corporación se encontraba una criatura única en su especie, encontrada dentro de un huevo fosilizado en lo profundo del mar y reconstituido usando su propio ADN, estaba dentro de un gran contenedor lleno de un líquido rico en nutrientes color azul, la criatura todavía parecía una cría físicamente pero su mente estaba muy desarrollada, los doctores estaban sorprendidos ante la extraña característica de la criatura, porque creían que solo podría ser un lagarto prehistórico, pero era mucho más, en ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando esos ojos de serpiente al sentir que su llamado fue correspondido.

En los radares de la base se podía ver un punto acercándose a gran velocidad, las cámaras de la entrada registraron a un joven corriendo hacia ellos, su rostro estaba serio, los que encargados que vieron los vídeos de las cámaras activaron las alarmas de alerta máxima, los soldados se movilizaron hacia la entrada, grandes robots blindados fuertemente armados se activaron y avanzaron hacia la entrada listos para disparar ante cualquier señal de calor, lasers marcaban la acorazada puerta de la base, era imposible que un sujeto pueda derribar semejante fortaleza pero para Hipo era solo un simple obstáculo.

Hipo al ver la enorme entrada metálica sacó sus espadas, sonrió y de un gran salto partió la primera linea de defensa como si de aluminio se tratara, todos estaban sorprendidos, los robots dispararon misiles contra el joven y este con poderosa habilidad partió todos los misiles con suma facilidad, los soldados abrieron fuego junto con los robots, Hipo corría rápidamente mutilando a cada soldado que tenía a su alcance, se acercó a un robot de un corte limpio lo dejó por la mitad, estaba ganando, sentía los corazones de sus enemigos detenerse, acabaría pronto con ellos pero la voz en su cabeza lo interrumpió, el dolor era insoportable, un chirrido agudo hizo que gritara y se agarrara la cabeza, en ese momento los soldados restantes lo capturaron, esposaron y noquearon con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

En el refugio Astrid caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía a dónde había ido, intentó comunicarse con el telepática-mente pero no respondía, miró el cielo nocturno y rogó por su amado para que regresara a cada sano y salvo.

* * *

**EDITADO: LAS CURSIVAS SIGNIFICAN FLASHBACK**

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora, iba a publicar esta página días atrás pero me fue complicado, problemas con el Internet, escapar del gobierno, desactivar bombas, etc.**

**BUENO EH AQUÍ LA PÁGINA DEL DÍA, ESTA VEZ DEMORARÉ UN POCO EN PUBLICAR LA SIGUIENTE, ES QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**

**SEBAS GG: no esperes más, aquí está tu dosis prometida de esta historia.**

**2014: gracias por tu paciencia y no te preocupes esta historia está para rato.**

**SailorTheLastOfUs: aquí está la actualización, depende del tiempo que tenga pero en promedio una página por semana.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	19. Pag 19

**Capítulo 6: JUGANDO A SER DIOS**

**Página 19**

* * *

Hipo despertaba lentamente, intentó moverse pero no pudo, miró a su alrededor y se encontraba encadenado verticalmente en una habitación oscura pero que le parecía familiar, sus brazos y piernas estaban atrapados en enormes aparatos hidráulicos suficiente para detener un bulldozer a toda velocidad, Hipo intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero la trampa resistía, en ese momento un científico de contextura delgada de ojos biónicos color negro y puntos blancos se puso frente a él con una sonrisa extraña, el joven lo quería despedazar impulsandose hacia adelante pero sus cadenas lo detuvieron, el científico rió ante el fallido intento del joven, se acercó a él lentamente.

-Jajaja, no importa que tan fuerte seas, esas cadenas te detendrán- dijo el científico señalando el aparato.

-QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DE MI- gritó Hipo con mucha ira, sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangre -SI NO ME LIBERAS EN ESTE INSTANTE TU CABEZA RODARÁ POR TODA LA MALDITA BASE-.

El científico rió por lo bajo y se retiró chascando los dedos activando un mecanismo que dispara varios cables y mangueras de variado calibre que impactaron contra el joven, sangrando por las heridas el joven gritó de dolor, algunos cables se insertaron en su cerebro para recolectar información, otros tomaban muestras de sangre y los últimos de mayor tamaño enviaban poderosos tranquilizantes para que no intentara escapar, el joven quería irse, eliminar a todo aquel que lo intentase detener, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba liberarse, las heridas crecían con los bruscos movimientos, se podía arrancarse los brazos si continuaba.

* * *

Astrid intentaba buscarlo por todos los medios posibles, desde que Hipo escapó hacia la trampa Astrid se convirtió en la líder provisional del grupo, nadie se negaba, porque era una mujer con mucho carácter, y tal vez porque le tenían más miedo a ella que a Hipo, por no decir respeto, hasta se podría decir que el que lleva los pantalones en la relación es Astrid, era tema de conversación entre los gemelos y Patapez, reían por lo bajo ante tal posibilidad, a pedido de Astrid asaltaron otra torre de comunicaciones para buscar información de Hipo pero nada, el laboratorio dónde lo tenían preso estaba muy oculto, Patapez hacía lo que podía intentando decodificar los archivos secretos pero le era imposible, Astrid estaba nerviosa y preocupada por su amado, conocía muy bien a la corporación y sabía que torturarían al joven hasta obtener lo que quieren y que lo maten es lo que más temía.

* * *

Hipo sangraba profusamente después de varios intentos fallidos de liberarse, algunos doctores reían en cuartos llenos televisores al ver las imágenes del joven por medio de cámaras, el joven estaba listo para irse ya que la sangre le ayudaría a despertar sus instintos de supervivencia pero el científico que entró al cuarto del joven para ver cómo estaba le dijo una gran noticia.

-¿Sabes que tus amigos te están buscando?- dijo el científico con una sonrisa desconcertando a Hipo -tomaron una torre de comunicaciones de nuestra corporación para ubicarte-.

Hipo no quería que lo encontraran, no quería que también fueran atrapados sobre todo su amada, pero lo que dijo después le heló la sangre.

-Lo que no saben es que es una trampa, son muy predecibles- dijo el científico sacando de su bata un control que accionó al instante y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a él.

-Noo- dijo el joven en un susurro para ver después cómo la torre explotaba dejando todo en escombros y polvo -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó desesperado.

El joven al ver esto sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar, su piel se endurecía y empezaba a formar escamas de color negro, el dragón que yacía dentro de él había despertado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó Hipo con todas sus fuerzas mostrando sus afilados dientes.

fue lo último que pudieron oír todos los habitantes del laboratorio porque no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al ver a Hipo correr por los pasillos a increíble velocidad desgarrando con sus manos a cualquier ser que respirara, moviera o emita calor.

su mente estaba conectado con sus armas que se encontraba en otra habitación siendo retenidas, el joven corrió doblando cuellos, abriendo pechos y mordiendo cráneos hasta tener sus espadas, el científico reía cómo psicópata al ver a sus colegas muertos mutilados debajo de él, hasta que Hipo se puso frente a él, quería convertirlo en carne molida y lo hizo abalanzandose contra él mutilando brazos y piernas con sus espadas, abriendo su pecho con furia arrancando piel y costillas, con fuerza metió su mano hasta agarrar su corazón, arrancarlo de golpe y aplastarlo con fuerza viendo como el científico sonreía sin vida en el suelo.

Lo último que se pudo ver del laboratorio fue una gran explosión y un joven manchado de sangre enfundando sus espadas, salía humo salía de su boca y su rostro mostraba una ira infinita, derramó una lágrima por sus amigos fallecidos, pero solo una y se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo como alguna vez lo hizo desde un principio, se vengaría del responsable de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder, solo su vida maldita y el recuerdo que tenía de su amada.

* * *

En la torre de comunicación se podían ver restos de múltiples soldados calcinados, escombros y metal fundido pero no había rastro de Astrid ni sus demás compañeros, habían escapado antes de la explosión protegidos por Patapez que los cubrió con su cuerpo al caer de la parte de la torre cuando una alarma sonó indicando la bomba, Astrid tenía el rostro cubierto de polvo de escombro y por última vez intento contactarse con Hipo pero no respondía, transportaron a Patapez con dificultad para curarlo, su espalda estaba gravemente lastimada y el corazón de Astrid también.

* * *

Hipo no respondía porque su mente se había bloqueado y vuelto a su estado original, la criatura había logrado su cometido, el joven caminaba olvidando con cada paso todos sus recuerdos, cada buen momento que tuvo con sus amigos hasta llegar a olvidar a su amada y centrarse en eliminar al líder de la corporación, su rostro lleno de ira se volvió serio y sin sentimientos.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la excesiva demora es que un virus mutado por los Neo-nazis me atacó por la noche, agonize por algunos días hasta que una amiga de la dimensión Elder me ayudo con este problema, unos familiares de muy llegaron a mi casa y estuve centrado en ellos porque no los había visto desde hace tanto.**

**BUENO EH AQUÍ UNA PÁGINA, NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA.**

**COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**SEBAS GG: el mas buscado de la interpol y del FBI, Rambo y a Chuck Norris, good pero no tienes a dioses dimensionales que te buscan para casarte con sus hijas al haber salvado sus mundos tantas veces xD.**

**Ryushi: me alegro de verdad que te guste la historia y lo que sospechas no se lo cuentes a nadie.**

**SailorTheLastOfUs: nooooo (tono sarcastico), gracias por no decírmelo por PM, pero si es Estoico, el líder de toda la corporación y por consiguiente el mundo.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y NO DEJAR LA HISTORIA PORQUE SÉ QUE LES GUSTA, GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	20. Pag 20: Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: DESESPERACIÓN**

**Página 20**

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que Hipo desapareció, durante todo este tiempo Astrid intentaba contactarlo por todos los medios posibles, se forzaba a si misma usando sus poderes mejorando en el proceso, ella quería que no supieran que lloraba por las noches al no tener al joven de pelo castaño a su lado, pero fue inútil puesto que sus demás compañeros lo sospechaban, todos estos años la corporación sufrió grandes perdidas y su dominio se iba reduciendo poco a poco gracias al grupo que lideraba Astrid, ella hizo todo esto por motivos, uno para intentar encontrar a Hipo y el otro porque ella sabía que eso hubiera querido el joven de pelo castaño, se lamentaba no haberlo seguido aquella noche y solo deseaba que estuviera bien y que pudiera encontrarlo.

Una noche se encontraban cenando en un departamento cedido por el dueño agradecido de liberar el pueblo de los militares de la corporación, todos estaban alegres al ver aquel niño de dos años caminando por todo el lugar sonriente, Patapez reía a carcajadas recordando ese momento cuando nacieron, en realidad todos recordaban ese momento en el que el sujeto más grande y amenazador se había desmayado al ver el proceso del parto, ese gran momento en el que una mujer se vuelve madre.

_Después__ de que Hipo se fue todos estaban tristes, decididos a encontrarlo atacando cada base de la corporación sin frutos, pasaron los mese y Brutilda ya mostraba signos de embarazo más evidentes, ella dejó de ir a las misiones aunque ella quería, odiaba su barriga hinchada y quería matar a su hermano, quería hacerle tragar varios explosivos y verlo reventar, reía a veces pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el inodoro vomitando líquido inflamable o en su dormitorio durmiendo, Brutacio ayudaba en lo que podía a su hermana intentando alimentarla, ella comía carne y pescado crudo, sus dientes se volvieron afilados como si se tratase de un animal, ella lo devoraba con facilidad y nunca estaba satisfecha, así fueron todos los meses hasta que llegó el día del parto y tuvieron que recurrir a Astrid quien tuvo que leer varios libros sobre el tema, Brutilda se veía pálida porque a pesar de comer mucho su pequeño le consumía todo dejándola casi anémica, ella advirtió que ya iba a salir y todos estaban listos, ella estaba recostada en una camilla improvisada siguiendo las instrucciones de Astrid que estaba más nerviosa que nunca, sudaba mucho y aún así se armó de valor puesto que confiaban en ella cómo la partera, Brutilda separó las piernas mientras respiraba pesadamente, cuando Astrid le dijo "puja" ella lo hizo con fuerza porque quería que todo ese dolor acabe, cuando el bebe salía por el conducto vaginal Patapez no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo y después desmayarse haciendo vibrar todo cuando llegó al suelo, él nunca sintió al ver a soldados destripados, mutilados y carbonizados pero no pudo aguantar ese simple momento, Astrid solo pudo rodar los ojos diciendo mentalmente "Hombres" y sujetar delicadamente al bebe de color violeta ensangrentado y llorando por el desalojo de su cómodo hogar, Astrid tenía al bebe en brazos y se lo doy a la nueva madre diciendo con voz suave "es un varón" haciendo sonreír a la madre mientras recibía a su niño y lo arropaba delicadamente con las sábanas, ella vio a un costado para saber que fue del estruendo y al ver a Patapez aún inconsciente dijo._

_-Ese marica se desmayó, jajaja- reía pero después se durmió por el cansancio sosteniendo a su hijo._

_Brutacio no apareció porque también se desmayo al ver el momento en el que el bebe salía, se veía boca arriba botando espuma por la boca con los ojos en blanco, Astrid se fue a lavarse las manos y diciendo sonriente y con indicios de superioridad -la última en pie- y sonrojándose como un tomate imaginándose a ella como madre, se quitó ese pensamiento con agua fría y e dirigió a su cuarto para seguir soñando y llorar a la vez._

Astrid veía a Brutilda seguir a su pequeño para que no se lastimara, Brutacio solo reía mientras conversaba con su amigo Patapez sobre cualquier cosa, ella recordó cuando el bebé nació no presentaba escamas ni ojos de color diferente, tal vez nació sin la maldición de la mutación, el niño era de pelo rubio y corto, contextura delgada como sus padres, Astrid hasta ese momento creía que el hijo producto de dos hermanos terminaba muerto, estéril o mal formado, pero viendo al niño completamente sano la alegró bastante, esa noche todos olvidaron ser mercenarios y se volvieron familia, Astrid miró hacia afuera viendo la luna llena deseando ver a su amado.

Hipo caminaba con el rostro serio, su armadura negra estaba teñida de sangre seca y desgastada por el uso, miraba el cielo nocturno observando la luna llena, por un momento una imagen le vino a la mente, imagen que le causó un dolor de cabeza al joven, siguió caminando hasta que encontró un complejo tecnológico de la corporación, guiado por un mapa digital se dispuso a asaltar aquella base y buscar más información del paradero de su padre.

Mientras se acercaba oyó un grito, mas bien un rugido que provenía del subsuelo, Hipo algo desconcertado se apresuró a atacar la base desenfundando sus espadas mientras corría a toda velocidad alertando a los soldados de la entrada que murieron partidos en dos sin poder activar la alarma, todos morían bajo el filo de la espada ensangrentada del cegador, cuando llegó a la zona más profunda del complejo se asombró al ver a varias criaturas aladas durmiendo en sus contenedores, sus pieles eran escamosas como de reptil, el joven se acercó a uno de ellos y todas esas criaturas sintieron una amenaza que los hizo despertarse y al ver al joven rugieron y destruyeron sus contenedores, listos para atacarlo, las alarmas se activaron sonando un conteo regresivo para la autodestrucción, las criaturas desplegaron sus alas y salieron volando hacia la superficie, Hipo fue sujetado por uno de gran dimensión y pudo ver mientras volaba cómo todo todo el complejo explotaba, pero duro poco porque en pleno vuelo lo soltaron, aún querían matarlo, las criaturas que sobrevivieron eran cinco y todos tenían un solo propósito, destruir al dragón negro.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, este es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo, agradezco mucho a los que son pacientes, de verdad.**

**POR PRIMERA ESCRIBO UNA ESCENA DE PARTO, ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR PORQUE NO SE SI ME QUEDÓ BIEN.**

**SkyllerLeftBehind (anteriormente SailorTheLastOfUs): no era mi intensión ofender, lo siento y agradesco tu apoyo.**

**Lady Aira H H: creo que si, pero estoy pensando que tendrá un lugar más relevante que un simple recuerdo, gracias por comentar.**

**SEBAS GG: jaja, tú si vives al límite, mis respetos, yo solo sueño con un vivir en una cabaña alejado de toda la humanidad en un lindo valle con una mujer y una hija, vivir de lo que cultive y eso (ok no pensaba escribir esto en este sitio la verdad), agradezco tu aporte, algo "bonito" pero creo que eso no va a pasar.**

**AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO, UNA COSA NECESITO UN NOMBRE PARA EL HIJO DE BRUTACIO Y BRUTILDA, DENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y EL MEJOR NOMBRE GANARÁ UN FABULOSO PREMIO (iba a ser mi foto pero no soy muy fotogénico) xD**

**UNA COSA MÁS NO PUBLICARÉ MUCHO PORQUE ESTARÉ CONCENTRADO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, AGRADECERÍA SU PACIENCIA CON ESTE HUMILDE ESCRITOR.**

**Gracias de verdad y hasta pronto.**


	21. Pag 21

**Capítulo 7: DESESPERACIÓN**

**Página 21**

* * *

Aquellas criaturas aladas observaban detenidamente, observaban los signos vitales del joven guerrero, ellos olían la sangre del dragón negro dentro del joven, aquellas criaturas llamadas dragones estaban vinculados con un líder, un líder que descansaba dentro de un contenedor en lo profundo de los laboratorios más secretos de la corporación.

**Música de fondo [Centuries - Fall Out Boy Lyrics]**

Los dragones estaban listos para atacar, volaban en círculos alrededor del joven quien blandía sus espadas listo para cualquier ataque, uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque abriendo sus fauces mostrando sus colmillos, el joven se movió rápido evadiendo el ataque y con una espada hizo un corte al costado de la bestia, después otro escupió fuego desde el aire hacia el joven y éste corrió evadiendo el ataque que lo seguía constantemente hasta que el tercer dragón se acercó a Hipo listo para devorarlo pero este saltó quedando encima de este y con sus espadas hizo un corte al cuello del dragón derramando mucha sangre, en ese momento metió la mano para tomar la columna del dragón y desprenderlo mientras corría hasta su cola, la columna era muy lasta y la usó cómo látigo enrollándolo al cuello del dragón que escupía fuego, éste se elevó intentando quitárselo de encima, un dragón intentó ayudar a su compañero atacando al joven pero éste aprovechó para apoyarse sobre él y con fuerza jalar su látigo improvisado haciendo sonar un estruendoso crujido que provenía del dragón y al instante cayó al suelo con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo tiñendo de rojo el suelo, mientras seguía sobre el dragón aprovechó para usar sus espadas y cortar las alas del dragón y clavarlas sus hojas en el cráneo de la criatura hasta que caía al suelo muerto, intentó sacar sus espadas del cráneo del cadáver pero un dragón con una herida en el costado atacó rápido agarrando al joven con sus enormes fauces, el joven fue arrastrado mientras sostenía las fauces del dragón, sudaba porque el dragón tenía gran fuerza, pero no contaba con que el dragón escupiera fuego en toda la cara del joven, éste estaba sufriendo y empezó a sangrar por las heridas que generó el fuego del dragón, si continuaba así lo iban a matar pero el joven de un movimiento rápido y con fuerza cerró la boca del dragón explotando su cara y parte del tórax, la sangre que derramaba el dragón regeneraba parte de las heridas de Hipo. El joven con el rostro más serio posible miraba al último dragón en pie y rugió mostrando sus afilados dientes, aquel dragón dudaba si era buena idea atacarlo pero el líder lo controlaba y le obligaba a atacarlo, este sin pensarlo voló hacia el joven y abrió sus fauces para comérselo pero al final terminó separado en dos, Hipo se había colocado debajo del dragón incrustando sus espadas en la garganta del dragón quien no pudo detenerse desparramando sus entrañas al suelo, el joven miró a los cadáveres de los dragones y cerró los ojos para suspirar pesadamente y seguir su camino.

**Termina la música de fondo**

Un drone que pasaba por ahí observó todo mandando los vídeos del combate ha sus superiores quienes se encontraban algunos nerviosos, otros tomaban apuntes, otros miraban fascinados y el jefe de todos, miraba sin ninguna expresión a su hijo manchado con la sangre de sus creaciones, él sabía que pronto le llegaría su hora si no hacía nada al respecto, se retiró de la sala donde todos veían las grabaciones y dirigirse hacia una zona secreta de máxima seguridad por medio de un ascensor, y desaparecer al cerrarse la compuerta de aquel lugar secreto.

* * *

Brutacio y Brutilda enseñaban varias cosas a su hijo, todos creían que ese niño sería igual de alocado y transtornado que sus padres, pero curiosamente eso no pasó, el niño era serio, calmado y amante de la vida, sus padres le enseñaban sobre las plantas, sobre algunos animales, matemáticas y le enseñaron a leer, como todo padre quiere que sus hijos tengan un mejor futuro y ambos gemelos lo sabían, todo el grupo seguía viviendo en el departamento, era tarde y todos se disponían a dormir pero el niño seguía lleno de energía.

-Brander, vamos a dormir- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Mamá no tengo sueño, quiero seguir jugando con el tío Patapez- dijo el niño alegre subiéndose sobre la espalda del enorme soldado que parecía una montaña.

-No jovencito, debemos descansar, tu tío también está cansado- dijo la madre acercándose a su pequeño.

El niño sin querer bostezo mientras se tallaba el ojo, esto hizo que la madre fuera donde su hijo y lo tomara en brazos arrullandolo mientras se iban a su cuarto para descansar, Brutacio también esta cansado recostado en el suelo hasta que vino su hermana-esposa y lo pateó suavemente las costillas, ambos se sonreían y fueron a dormir los tres en la misma cama, como una pequeña familia feliz.

Astrid en su cuarto pulía su rifle de francotirador calibre .50 en ropa interior, su mirada sin expresión, estaba vacía, sin vida, sus ojos se habían apagado hace meses y sus amigos intentaban animarla en vano, ella seguía puliendo su arma viendo su reflejo gracias a la luz de la luna, una lágrima de tantas que había derramado, se sentía tonta, una mujer independiente, fuerte, una ex-soldado respetada, había sufrido climas hostiles, derramado sangre por múltiples cortes e impactos de bala a lo largo de su carrera pero nunca derramó una lágrima de dolor, pero en ese momento se sentía una mujer débil, frágil y asustada, se sentía mal al no tener al joven que alguna vez era su objetivo, su presa y victima, quien se convirtió poco a poco en su amante, se recostó en su cama en posición fetal deseando que su amado volviera pero cada vez creía que ese deseo era imposible.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaban pasos resonar por el suelo metálico, hasta que se pudo ver al jefe de la corporación acercarse a un enorme contenedor que se iluminó de color verde, dentro de ese contenedor se desarrollaba la criatura que ahora media tres metros de altura y seguía creciendo, aquella criatura nadaba intentando desplegar sus alas, pero el espacio era algo estrecho, el líder maravillado por la criatura se acercó al contenedor aún más y la criatura rápidamente se cuso cara a cara con el señor pelirrojo y empezó a susurrar, un susurro mental que hizo sangrar parcialmente los oídos del líder, le susurraba quien era y lo que debía hacer para seguir viviendo, el líder estupefacto recibía la información mentalmente, esta inmóvil hasta que todo se apagó y se escuchó un ruido sordo de un pesado hombre cayendo al suelo metálico.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpe n la extrema demora, estaba ocupado resolviendo muchas cosas y si se dan cuenta en mi perfil, ahora tengo más historias, eso no quiere decir que dejaré olvidado las demás solo que demoraran un poco más en actualizar.**

**Los invito a dar una ojeada, a ver si les gusta mis otras historias.**

**SOBRE LA MÚSICA DE FONDO, NO SOY BUENO CON ESTO Y CÓMO DIJE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE CÓMO LES PARECIÓ Y SI QUIEREN QUE VUELVA A PONER MÚSICA DE FONDO.**

**SEBAS GG: Nada es imposible, Hipo seguirá siendo odiado a muerte hasta que cumpla su destino, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**05hiccstrid: Agradezco que te siga gustando la historia, pero no entendí eso que Astrid encuentre a trama, no lo entendí lo siento.**

**BeyondBetweenTwoSouls: gracias por tu comentario y gracias a ti escogí el nombre "Brander"**

**Lady Aira H H: agradezco tú participación y gracias por tú saludo, yo también soy de Perú.**

** 2014: jaja, mm me gustó el nombre pero opté por otro, de todos modos agradezco tú participación y gracias por acordarte por mi cumple, te iba a mandar un PM de agradecimiento pero no podía, pero aún así gracias de verdad.**

**PD: Me compré un nuevo celular que reducirá el tiempo de escritura en 15% aprox.**

**PD 2: Gracias por su paciencia, pronto publicaré, hasta luego.**


	22. Pag 22

**Capítulo 7: DESESPERACIÓN**

**Página 22**

* * *

Cuervos y buitres rondaban alrededor de los cadáveres de los dragones caídos, mutilados y destripados, algunas aves carroñeras devoraban con frenesí la carne fresca y carmesí de los cadáveres, era un festín para aquellos animales que disfrutan de la muerte de otros, se escuchaba cómo la carne se rompía y desgarraba, el sonido de la sangre gotear y saciar la sed de aquellas criaturas, un ave negra miraba fijamente un rastro de sangre que se extendía hasta el horizonte, el ave ignoró ese rastro porque sentía un mal presentimiento y siguió trabajando devorando con placer a los dragones caídos, limpiando la tierra calcinada.

Hipo caminaba dejando atrás el rastro de sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, lineas de sangre que brotaban de sus heridas que no sanaban, caminaba mirando fijamente el horizonte con la mirada más fría que podía mostrar, aquel horizonte que mostraba el sol nacer para mostrar al guerrero la esperanza de un día mejor, sin sangre, sin dolor, sin la necesidad de sacrificar tu alma, el joven siguió avanzando por el desierto buscando su futuro incierto.

-No será hoy- dijo el joven con un susurro.

* * *

Se escuchaban balas impactar contra los muros del concreto y silbar buscando victimas, todo el ruido resonaba por toda la cueva, cueva que el grupo de mercenarios creyó inhabitada acorralados recibiendo balas por todos los flancos.

-TE DIJE QUE HABÍA GENTE AQUÍ- gritaba Astrid disparando a cubierto con una pistola con silenciador.

-YO CREÍ QUE NO NOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO- gritó Patapez ametrallando a sus enemigos con su minigun.

-No era buena idea venir aquí con el niño linda- dijo Brutacio arrogando granadas a discreción.

-TÚ CREES- gritó Brutilda protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hijo y cubriéndole sus oídos con sus manos.

Las balas seguían volando por los aires y si Astrid no hacía algo todos iban a morir, dictó ordenes rápidas, se enfrentaban a soldados acorazados (Juggernauts) con ametralladoras y robots de combate (Goliath - Starcraft) experimentales, la cueva era un laboratorio secreto de máxima seguridad, no habían registros en la red de la corporación, aquel laboratorio trabajaba en secreto, oculto de la corporación fabricando su propia tecnología para su propio beneficio, El grupo creyó que ese lugar podría ser un buen escondite para ocultarse después de sus misiones pero lo que no sabían es que ese sitio ya tenía dueño.

-BRUTACIO, NECESITO NIEBLA- gritó Astrid.

-Entendido jefa- dijo en voz alta lanzando granadas de humo químico.

-YO SOY TU JEFA- gritó Brutilda molesta -luego arreglaremos cuentas- dijo en voz alta.

A Brutació se le erizó la piel y las escamas, no le iba nada bien cuando su hermana estaba molesta, Astrid le dijo a Patapez quien estaba a su costado que usara sus balas incendiarias, este con una sonrisa levantó su arma y cayó el pesado cargador resonando en todo el escenario.

Entendido- dijo Patapez -pero solo tengo munición para treinta segundos de fuego- dijo dudoso.

-Es suficiente- dijo Astrid sacando una espada muy fina, delgada y larga, cuando el humo creció lo suficiente para cegar a todos ella saltó usando sus poderes psionicos para detectar a sus enemigos, observar sus sistemas nerviosos y predecir ataques, sus amigos solo podían ver a través del humo brillos azules que volaban a gran velocidad seguido de gritos de dolor, sangre salir de la cortina de humo y chispas y cables volar por los aires, ella mentalmente pidió a Patapez que usara su ametralladora y este sin rechistar jaló el duro gatillo y reventar todo a su paso, después de treinta segundos de fuego intenso el arma se detuvo mostrando una linea de humo blanco que brotaba de los cañones y el color carmesí del acero por el intenso calor. Cuando el humo se disipó solo se pudo ver a Astrid guardar su espada manchada por la sangre de sus victimas, caminó hacia sus amigos para avisarles que podían avanzar, entre cadaveres y metal fundido llegaron al fondo de la cueva, una puerta de acero donde se podía leer el mensaje "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", Patapez sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

-Yo estoy autorizado- dijo burlonamente y de un golpe hecho a volar la puerta.

Todos entraron y vieron u elevador metálico del estilo que usan los mineros, todos con duda entraron, sobre todo Patapez quien al poner el primer pie el elevador comenzó a chirriar y a moverse, no estaba diseñado para soportar tanto peso.

* * *

Por los pasillos de una universidad corría una mujer con bata de laboratorio, estaba sudando y su mirada mostraba terror, tenía en el brazo documentos y una tablet holografica que mostraban datos en letras rojas, corría a travez de las aulas y se podía escuchar los tacones de aquella mujer resonar en todo la institución, estaba sola aparentemente, no habían alumnos y profesores, solo ella y su sombra intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a su laboratorio personal para continuar con su investigación.

Mientras baja las escaleras se le cayó su gafete, donde se podía leer.

-Dra. Valka (su apellido estaba borrado). Genetista y Biologa (en letras pequeñas)-

* * *

La criatura alojada en contenedor desapareció, fue transferida a un enorme hangar donde se le podía ver múltiples cables atravesar su blindada piel, estaba en la etapa adulta y se podía observar su color gris de lomo azulado, tenía varias protuberancias como cuernos de color rojo en sus brazos y casi todo su cuerpo, aquella criatura de colosales dimensiones estaba lista para batir vuelo y acabar con todo ser vivo e imponer su reinado, nadie lo sabia salvo la criatura, en ese momento en que la criatura parecía dormir sintió la presencia del dragón negro y se levantó bruscamente y rompiendo los cables y tuberías rugió con todo su poder dejando sordo a todo aquel que se encontraba en su cercanía, Hipo oyó el rugido que lo estremeció, como si lo hubieran provocado empezó a correr más rápido que un guepardo hacia el lugar del rugido.

* * *

Astrid y todo el equipo oyeron aquel rugido, ella supuso que Hipo podría estar ahí y debía ir, sentía que debía hacerlo pero debían ir rápido así que solo fue Astrid y Patapez, los gemelos tenían otros asuntos que atender en privado, solo se pudieron escuchar latigazos, golpes gritos de dolor y placer mezclados, el pequeño muchacho se encontraba escuchando música con sus gruesos auriculares sentado en una mesa y moviéndose al compás de esta.

-¿QUIÉN ES TU JEFA?- un grito femenino resonaba en aquella habitación, uno de tantos que se escucharían aquella noche.

* * *

**Hola a todos, gracias por esperar pero últimamente el virus de la gripe no me a dejado en paz, los dioses me han abandonado, pero aún así sangrando pude subir la última parte del capítulo.**

**CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA, SE ACEPTAN PMs RESPONDERÉ CON GUSTO.**

**SEBAS GG: gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, ya había actualizado la tira anterior así que no creo que tengas problemas.**

**FragileLightNeon (anteriormente BeyondBetweenTwoSouls) DECÍDETE POR FAVOR xD, me alegro que te guste mi historia, esperaré tus comentarios.**

** 2014: Si, lo siento, un error de tipeo, aún así gracias por tu comentario.**

**AVISO: GRACIAS A UN AMIGO EXTERNO DE FANFIC ME DIO LA IDEA DE MIGRAR A WATTPAD Y PUBLICAR HISTORIAS PERSONALES, CLARO QUE AÚN DEBO TERMINAR ESTAS HISTORIAS Y TENGO QUE SABER UN POCO MÁS SOBRE DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DEMÁS, POR QUE DIGO ESTO.**

**Bueno, la idea de Hipo como un mutante sanguinario fue porque tenía un concepto de un anti-héroe al estilo Kratos, Wolverine, Bloodseeker y algo de Kirito, ahora, al final de esta historia y las demás que tengo, voy a crear este personaje no como Hipo sino como un anti-héroe de mi propia autoria, así que no quiero verme en la necesidad de buscar algunas personas que intenten copiar mi historia (aunque no sea muy relevante) como lo hicieron con 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY, así que si no quieren que cancele todo lo que tengo planeado para ustedes, por favor ayudenme a no plagiar esta idea, GRACIAS.**

**PD: Pienso hacer una serie de historias más complejas y una de mis metas es ser director de películas de acción, si quieren contactarme usen PMs, NA ES BROMA, pero lo de ser director es verdad.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, PRONTO SI NO MUERO POR EL VIRUS EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TITULADO "Convergencia de sangre"**


	23. Pag 23: Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: CONVERGENCIA DE SANGRE**

**Página 23**

* * *

Hipo corría lleno de ira portando sus espadas en ambas manos, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, corría a través de un valle árido, quemado por el sol y la falta de agua, cráneos de hombres, mujeres y niños dispersos por los suelos, huesos rotos y secos, remanentes de la lucha por una imposible libertad, el viento era cortado por sus afiladas hojas marcadas con sangre, aquellas armas especiales que se imbuyen con la sangre del usuario para obtener más poder en los ataques, de origen desconocido destinados para este guerrero sangriento quien las porta con un único fin, la venganza.

A varios kilómetros una criatura voladora de colosal envergadura se acercaba a la posición del guerrero, sus ojos rojos como si estuvieran hechos de sangre detectaban todo movimiento a su alrededor buscando al dragón negro, su ancestral enemigo, su meta era simple, acabar con su vida y asegurar su dominio por sobre todos, pero el guerrero que se acercaba peligrosamente al campo de batalla se lo impediría, aquel hombre distinguió a la criatura surcar los cielos proyectando una colosal sombra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, para el guerrero era un simple obstáculo que debía ser decapitado para seguir su camino manchado con la sangre de su destino.

La criatura viendo fijamente a su víctima se dispuso a caer en picada haciendo un chirrido ensordecedor, abrió sus colosales fauces listas para devorarlo hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la tierra y piedras siendo arrasados fácilmente pero no se extrañó al no sentir la carne de su víctima pero lo qué sintió y fue un corte en su panza, Hipo había corrido debajo de la criatura y alzó sus dos hojas para abrirle la panza pero el blindaje de la criatura era muy duro, solo consiguió hacerle un corte, corrió alejándose de la criatura mientras veía como el colosal dragón alzaba vuelo nuevamente, el guerrero tenía que hacer algo y rápido pero fue interrumpido por el dragón quien rugió ensordeciendo parcialmente al guerrero, abrió sus fauces lanzó una constante llamarada de fuego, Hipo intentó esquivar el ataque del dragón corriendo a gran velocidad, no era su estilo huir de los ataques; más bien, él se ponía frente a cualquier ataque listo para recibir metralla, plomo, acero enterrado en su carne para después contraatacar con brutalidad, cuando el dragón dejó de arrojar el infierno sobre el guerrero se lanzó nuevamente en picada pero sin abrir sus fauces para evitar que lo ataca por dentro y usar su mandíbula como maza para aplastar al guerrero, este aprovechó el momento y vio como el dragón se precipitaba rápidamente contra él, se puso en posición de defensa, puso sus hojas frente a la criatura para detener el avance de su oponente hasta que solo quedaron centímetros de distancia.

Astrid iba con Patapez en un humvee sin techo, ella conducía con prisa y Patapez quien ocupaba toda la parte de atrás disfrutaba del viaje haciendo ondear su brazo contra el viento, habían recorrido mucho terreno hasta que escucharon un estruendo que hizo vibrar la tierra, ella preocupada presiono a fondo el pedal al punto de casi destruirlo, tenía que llegar rápido si quería volverlo a ver.

Se oía una respiración pesada y sangre gotear por los brazos del guerrero, sentía como los huesos de su espalda se habían fracturado y triturado por la fuerza del impacto, entumecido por el extremo dolor sin poder decir una palabra salvo respirar y derramar sangre por su boca, miró inexpresivo y temblando a la criatura igualmente entumecida enterrada de la mandíbula contra las hojas del joven, las vértebras del dragón resistieron mejor que el guerrero pero aun así fue demasiado estrés sobre sus huesos, se apoyó sobre la tierra con sus poderosas patas listo para continuar el ataque, un poco de dolor en su columna no iba a evitar que no eliminase a su objetivo.

Hipo tenía a la criatura frente a él, aún tenía sus manos sobre sus espadas enterradas en la carne de la criatura, y con un grito desgarrador tumbo a la bestia con todas sus fuerza inclinando sus hojas a un costado, se podía oír como todos sus vertebras crujían mientras derribaba a la bestia quedando arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha intentando aguantar el insoportable dolor, respiró cansadamente hasta que escuchó el ruido de un motor, levantó la cabeza mientras escupía la sangre de sus entrañas.

Astrid divisó estupefacta a la colosal criatura derribada y al guerrero arrodillado en medio de un charco de sangre, con prisa bajó del coche, apartó su compañero para sacar la mochila de emergencia y corrió hacia el joven angustiada para socorrerlo, pero este se apartó de ella mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras gruñía ligeramente aún sangrante, el guerrero no reconocía a aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y tez pálida quien se postraba frente a él, al ver sus ojos azules fijamente un dolor vino a su cabeza y gritó casi como un rugido por el dolor, se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza intentando calmar su sufrimiento, Astrid extrañada insistió en acercarse al guerrero que agonizaba pero que no expresaba, vagos recuerdos le venían a la mente del Hipo, recuerdos teñidos de rojo sobre una mujer similar a la que estaba viendo, recuerdos de los momentos que pasaban juntos, pero aun así no la reconocía porque el dragón le suprimía los recuerdos con su poder mental, el guerrero reuniendo sus fuerza gritó.

-ALEJATE- mostrando sus fauces y mirándola con ira.

Ella se alejó asustada al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre, su mirada fría digna de un asesino profesional se posaban sobre ella, conocía esa mirada muy bien e incapaz de hacer algo se retiró para dejarlo solo mientras lloraba en el interior.

Mientras el joven seguía incapacitado regenerando su cuerpo, el dragón aprovecho para levantarse y atacar a los entrometidos, erguido la criatura observó dos sistemas nerviosos que se posaban frente a él, Patapez solo pudo decir del miedo -mierda, estamos jodidos- y Astrid no pudo reaccionar, no podía moverse al ver las fauces del dragón abrirse y mostrar una pequeña chispa que era el inicio del infierno que se avecinaba sobre los dos compañeros, Hipo intentó levantarse pero cayó al sentir sus huesos nuevamente crujir, solo gritó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- al ver la llamarada acercarse lentamente a las personas que por un instante reconoció.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, es que hoy tenía dos exámenes de la universidad, pero me di un tiempito para publicar esto, bueno he aquí el inicio del capítulo 11, ahora como dije en el otro fic spin-off de este va a haber una continuación de este fic, se llamará BOOK II: Obsidian mirror, pronto revelaré el trailer pero primero debo terminar esta obra que ya esta en los puntos intermedios de la acción, para dar paso al final.**

**Ahora, como muchos sabrán los capítulos se componen de tres páginas de mil palabras cada una y debo decirles que la historia iba a ser más larga pero sería relleno, reduciendo considerablemente el detalle de escenarios, la geografía, la gente secundaria y batallas repetitivas innecesarias, ha quedado corto, pero se que todo lo que falta queda en su imaginación, ustedes pueden complementar lo que falta como los mods de Minecraft xD, y nada.**

**Ah, si, debo decir que después de meditar mientras abrazaba mi almohada decidí que no voy a migar a wattpad, más bien dividiré mi trabajo entre estas dos páginas, tengo fics e historias que tengo que hacer aquí y en wattpad, ya cree mi cuenta y es con el mismo nombre, estoy intentando crear derechos de autor como respaldo, ustedes saben, hay más cosillas que quisiera contar y lo pueden ver en mi perfil que actualizaré constantemente con avances, interrupciones y esas cosas.**

**maylu-liya: hola que tal, tienes razón, la mejor parte está por venir y agradezco enormemente tu apoyo, ya tengo wattpad pero está vacío, por ahora, nos leemos.**

**SEBAS GG: no te entiendo muy bien pero lo que pude entender te digo que Astrid no aprendió a Brutacio, fue su hermana, ahora en BOOK ? (otro fic mío) aparecerá esa escena nada bonita.**

**kyllerFirstsLights: solo puedo decir gracias por tu apoyo, y no no lo creo, se quedará aquí pero puede ser que también lo pase, aun no lo sé, ya lo e creado y esta con el mismo nombre GriMReaD3R.**

**Ruyshi: si ya extrañaba tus comentarios xD, aprecio tu confidencialidad, espero tu comentario.**

**roger. min2014: siento de nuevo lo de tu nombre pero parece que no graba bien el archivo, no reconoce al no poder espacio entre el punto, bueno gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SEGUIRME Y POR LEER, HASTA LUEGO, NOS LEEMOS.**


	24. Pag 24

**Capítulo 8: CONVERGENCIA DE SANGRE**

**Página 24**

* * *

Su corazón se desaceleró hasta casi dejar de latir, atónito con un gesto de preocupación y rabia veía como lentamente el fuego de la criatura se acercaba a aquellos seres que reconocía vagamente, sobre todo la chica que miraba aterrada su fin, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que ese monstruo le quite sus recuerdos, no iba a permitir que le quite su futuro, no iba a dejar que esa criatura salga vivo de esta, su cuerpo experimentó por primera vez la ira de los dioses, esa ira alimentó su cuerpo y quebró su humanidad.

Sus huesos se reconstituyeron y reforzaron con un material anómalo, sus músculos se endurecieron como el material más denso existente en la tierra, su piel se blindó con un tejido escamoso negro de alta resistencia a diversos factores y entre ellos el extremo calor, bastó un segundo para que se pusiera delante de aquellos soldados y hacer de escudo humano sorprendiendo a sus amigos que él aún desconocía, el dragón ansioso arrojó plasma incandescente sobre el dragón negro atento para ver cómo moría, desde lejos se podía ver como el dragón disparaba un cono de fuego líquido descendía sobre el guerrero y que al momento de impactar sobre él formó una cúpula de aire detrás suyo protegiendo primordial mente a la mujer que amaba, mientras contenía el fuego con su cuerpo usó sus manos para desenfundar sus espadas y ponerlas frente a él en forma de equis, las hojas absorbían el calor del fuego abrazador y parte de la energía vital del guerrero pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por el bien de aquella mujer, caminó lentamente en contra del fuego con espadas en manos en forma de aspas repeliendo su ataque, poco a poco tomaba más velocidad mientras las gotas de plasma impactaban contra su rostro, el coloso dragón intentó tomar vuelo mientras continuaba su ataque pero no contó con que no importaba si seguía atacando igualmente iba a caer.

Hipo dio un poderoso salto atravesando el infierno que para él no era nada, él ya había sentido el infierno, lo había vivido y dominado sacrificando su antigua vida y pasado. Llegó hasta las fauces de la muerte roja y entró por su garganta aún volando y al momento de llegar a su esófago uso sus espadas para clavarlas profundamente sobre su carne y tirar hacia abajo con ayuda de la gravedad, desde afuera los dos compañeros veían perplejos como la garganta del dragón se abría rápidamente hasta abajo y el dragón solo podía chillar y esperar a que llegara a su estomago para digerirlo pero eso nunca paso, el guerrero salió del cuerpo del dragón al llegar a la boca de su estómago y mientras caía sacó un gancho que arrojó a un costado de la criatura y balancearse hasta quedar en su espalda, el dragón rugió mientras su enorme herida sanaba a gran velocidad, Hipo rugió mostrando sus dientes y clavó sus hojas en donde nacían sus alas, forcejeando y evitando ser arrojado por las maniobras defensivas del dragón arrancó la piel de la criatura y como un animal carroñero hundió más sus hojas para deleitarse con la sangre derramada, poco a poco la criatura chillaba con más fuerza, sufría mientras sentía como su espalda era perforada y de un momento a otro sus pupilas se contrajeron a tal punto que parecían inexistentes escuchando crujir su columna vertebral sentir un hueso abandonar su cuerpo, de un momento a otro se precipitó contra el suelo mientras el guerrero saltaba de su espalda.

El guerrero con esfuerzo logró arrancarle su enorme vertebra asociada a sus alas y a la estructura de sus patas delanteras, caía como una estrella fugaz carmesí por la gran cantidad de sangre que se encontraba en su cuerpo, sonreía como un psicópata, quería más sangre, quería oír los alaridos de dolor de la criatura y por último quería afilar sus hojas con sus huesos. Llegó al suelo levantando una enorme cortina de polvo, caminó lentamente hacia la criatura que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo agonizando pero aún estaba lejos de morir porque poco a poco su cuerpo sanaba, la mirada del guerrero ahora era seria, quería castigar a la criatura por intentar matarlo y a la vez eliminar a la mujer que ama, eso para él merecía la más tortuosa muerte. Hipo caminó hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con la criatura.

-Sabes que vas a morir no- dijo con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

La criatura al verlo sintió miedo, miedo de lo que podía hacer, miedo de lo débil que era ante aquel pequeño ser, miedo de ser liquidado de mil maneras posibles por el ser quien ahora tenía el control de su vida, no podía hacer nada salvo esperar su muerte.

-Prepárate, esto te va a gustar malnacido- dijo y desapareció.

El guerrero subió hasta llegar a la cabeza del dragón y empuñando sus hojas perforó su cráneo hasta llegar a su cerebro, se podía ver un enorme hueco y el guerrero sin pensarlo mucho entró en él, el dragón se encontraba listo para tomar vuelo al haberse recuperado y regenerado su hueso faltante pero se inmovilizó al sentir cómo un parásito devoraba su cuerpo y en efecto, Hipo estaba destruyendo desde dentro de la colosal criatura músculos, huesos, venas y arterias a una velocidad brutal, no había nada que lo detenía para seguir bañándose con la sangre de su enemigo, sangre que lo volvía más fuerte.

Astrid observaba como el dragón se retorcía de dolor y chillaba mientras varios cortes aparecían en todo su cuerpo, la sangre brotaba con cientos de orificios causados por el guerrero, pero mientras observaba esa carnicería interna no pudo evitar taparse la boca con ambas manos al ver como el estómago del dragón se abría dejando caer el ácido que ahí se almacenaba, kilómetros de intestinos también cayeron y el dragón no podía hacer nada para devolverlo a su lugar y debido a la gran cantidad de hemorragias alrededor de todo su cuerpo se desmayo tumbándose de lado agonizando de dolor.

Hipo salio por el costado del dragón atravesando su pulmón, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre como si fuese un monstruo carmesí desbordante de sangre, ambos soldados no podían creer lo que habían presenciado, como el guerrero había parasitado completamente al colosal dragón, pero no acababa porque Hipo se acercó nuevamente al rostro del dragón y comprobó que estaba muerto.

Hipo se acercó a los dos espectadores con seriedad, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esos hermosos ojos azules de su amada, se acercó más a ella, quería abrazarla, sentir nuevamente su calor, quería estar nuevamente a su lado que por culpa del dragón y sus poderes mentales la olvidó, la joven guerrera igualmente quería abrazar a su amado y besarle, lo miró fijamente observando sus ojos verde esmeralda y solo faltaban centímetros para que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto pero en ese instante el corazón de Hipo se detuvo quedando con esa mirada vacía y cayendo al suelo en medio del charco de sangre de dragón que se formaba debajo de él.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora pero cómo sabrán he estado actualizando mis otras historias, por cierto una ya va a acabar y eso me dará más tiempo para seguir publicando con más frecuencia, si no se interponen los deberes de mi universidad.**

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**SEBAS GG: No amigo, todavía falta un poco más de historia, todavía no estoy muy seguro de cuando será el final.**

**SkyllerFirstsLights****: te comprendo, ya vi ese juego y me parece interesante y tal vez lo incluya (gracias por el aporte) si me cuenta, por cierto estoy trabajando en una historia para el día de las madres (tal vez lo publique antes, más detalles lo pondré en mi perfil) me anima que te guste tanto mi historia, muchas gracias.**

**maylu-liya****: jaja, e aqui la segunda parte, espero que sea de tu agrado y si tengo planeado publicar unas historias, cuando publique una te aviso pero no será en estos días por diversos motivos.**

**Lady Aira H H: hola, que bueno que quieras seguirme en mi otro "canal" por decirlo así, no puedo decirte mi ubicación exacta porque me bustaría el FBI y la Interpol (SEBAS GG por favor no me cuentes toda tu épica vida por fa xD)**

**roger. min2014: hola, gracias por tu comentario y me agrada que tengas el efecto que yo quiero transmitir (por si no lo sabes ya estamos en 2015 xD), MACHO QUE SE RESPETA NO COME GALLETITAS MARIQUITAS, COME PIEDRAS CON CEMENTO! xD**

**Ruyshi: hola que tal, gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta pagina sea de tu agrado, nos leemos.**

**GUAU, MUCHOS COMENTARIOS xD, ME GUSTA LA PARTICIPACIÓN QUE TIENEN Y AGRADEZCO TAMBIEN A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS.**

**UNA COSA: a nadie le pareció impactante la escena del golpe, quise transmitir el dolor de ese épico momento entre la Muerte roja vs Hipo.**

**OTRA COSA: pronto publicaré un capítulo del "BOOK ?" con la pareja que nadie sospecha.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS, CHAU.**


	25. Pag 25

**Capítulo 8: CONVERGENCIA DE SANGRE**

**Página 25**

* * *

Después de haberse desmayado, ambos compañeros lo recogieron del suelo y se lo llevaron a la cueva donde se encontraban los gemelos, Astrid conducía y Patapez revisaba sus signos vitales que decaían con cada segundo alertando, estresando y preocupando a la joven rubia quien conducía a la máxima velocidad que el motor soportaba.

-Despejen- ordenó Patapez cogiendo el desfibrilador.

Al momento en que el aparato golpeo contra el cuerpo del guerrero, éste se sacudió sin respuesta, lo intentaron dos veces logrando reanimar su corazón, pero seguía crítico, su columna destruida, sus huesos fracturados y músculos desgarrados producto de la adrenalina y sus poderes activados que fortalecieron su cuerpo todo el combate pero el costo era demasiado para su ya lastimado cuerpo, las espadas le habían drenado toda su energía dejándolo al borde de la muerte, era el precio que pagaría si quería salvar a su amada.

Inconsciente, débil y al borde de la muerte, Hipo se encontraba recostado boca arriba casi inerte porque los dispositivos cardíacos conectados a su cuerpo no marcaban señales de vida, no oía ni sentía nada, con el cuerpo semi-desnudo mostraba cicatrices de batallas pasadas, cruentas batallas a muerte contra múltiples criaturas y heridas de su más reciente combate, sus compañeros preocupados por su camarada hacían lo posible para calmar a la joven rubia que tanto lo amaba; sin embargo, nadie sabía que dentro del guerrero se libraba otra guerra por su vida.

Hipo se encontraba recostado en el oscuro suelo, todo a su alrededor era del mismo tono, negro como el vacío del espacio, no podía moverse por más fuerza que hiciera y solo pudo alzar la vista y sorprenderse al verse transparente y desnudo, era su alma, alma roja como la sangre dentro de su cadáver, no estaba listo para aceptar la muerte, no había cumplido con su venganza y no lo aceptó, las garras del averno emergían del suelo para reclamar su condenada alma que el señor de los demonios añoraba, el guerrero no podía moverse y batallaba para poder escapar de su final pero era inútil, las enormes garras lo abrazaron lentamente emitiendo un calor mortuorio, y poco a poco lo apretaban y descender a las profundidades de la tierra mientras se escuchaba sus gritos de ira, coraje e impotencia.

Astrid no quería llorar frente a él, de pie viendo a aquel hombre que amaba tanto, de su boca salían pequeños gemidos audibles de un llanto reprimido, sus hermosos ojos azules hinchados por las lágrimas que brotaban cruelmente de su triste rostro.

_Recordaba el primer día que lo conoció, fue hace muchos años cuando eran muy inocentes para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hijo del líder de la corporación, un niño que aspiraba con ser el orgullo de su indiferente padre, era muy frágil para ser hijo de aquel hombre pero aún así cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió que algún día estarían juntos, hija de empresarios quienes tenían muchos vínculos con la corporación, gran destreza y fuerza, inteligente y linda, cualidades que enorgullecerían a cualquier padre pero ese no era su caso, ellos querían un hijo y por más que ella se esforzara nunca era suficiente, era en una reunión muy importante donde se encontraron por primera vez, en la reunión que cambiará su futuro para siempre porque iban a discutir sobre el programa de súper soldados, ambos habían llegado con sus respectivos padres y a los pocos segundos ambos fueron a una habitación para que convivan porque no debían oír discusiones de adultos. _

_Ambos se encontraban incómodos, solos en medio de blancas pareces y algunos juguetes alrededor, Astrid de unos cinco años comenzó la charla, Hipo no podía estar más nervioso al escuchar su delicada voz y deseó que nunca acabara porque quería conocerla y porque al cabo de unas horas ambos fueron separados y enviados a sus respectivos laboratorios para comenzar con la tortura, antes de que se alejaran completamente ella recordó sus palabras. _

_-Pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré- sus palabras eran muy serias para un niño de su edad. _

Sus recuerdos avanzaron hasta la vez que la asignaron para capturar un experimento fugitivo y se volvieron a encontrar pero no se recordaban, desde ese momento él la había estado protegiendo hasta ahora, con eso en mente sintió qué algo dentro de ella se rompió, dejó de llorar de golpe porque se dio cuenta que se había vuelto patética, ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, conocía múltiples maneras de incapacitar y eliminar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, podía hacer lo que quisiera y llorar como una niña no eres una de esas.

Era tiempo que ella lo protegiera a él, asumió esa responsabilidad y se dirigió a las afueras de la cueva para continuar la venganza del guerrero que yacía muerto en su cama.

Astrid se acercó a una motocross con el logotipo "Stormfly" adherido al marco y sin esperar más se alejó a toda velocidad dejando una nube de humo desconcertando a los demás integrantes que se encontraba comiendo un pizza hecha en casa cortesía de Patapez. El rostro de Astrid estaba llena de ira, rabia y frustración, sus ojos empezaron a decolorarse y tornarse en un azul cielo eléctrico, sus poderes psiónicos emanaban de ella en forma de corriente electrostática que se difuminaba con el viento y la velocidad, salían chistas de sus ojos decidida a acabar con la corporación.

* * *

Hipo se encontraba apoyándose sobre la tierra muerta a orillas del río de las almas, había salido del río Estigia con dificultad, las múltiples almas obstaculizaban su escape, cansado se arrastraba hasta recostarse en el suelo muerto y poder recuperar sus fuerzas, no sabía como regresar y mucho menos a dónde tenía que ir, le esperaba un largo trayecto por delante, por ahora solo le bastaba contemplar el reino del infierno y oír las almas en pena que chillaban y agonizaban por la eternidad, se durmió escuchando esa cruel melodía.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la excesiva demora, se me habían acumulado múltiples deberes, problemas familiares y demás, lo siento de verdad pero bueno, estoy de vuelta pero creo que no estaré publicando muy seguido, agradecería su paciencia y comprensión, gracias.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ME SALIÓ TAMBIÉN, POR MÚLTIPLES FACTORES, PERO DESDE AQUÍ ASTRID VA A TENER MÁS PROTAGONISMO CENTRÁNDOSE EN ELLA.**

**SkillerFirstsLights: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que te guste tanto la historia, ademas me alegra arrancarte una sonrisa, no soy muy cómico que digamos.**

**Lady Aira H H: JAJA, SORRY creo que me confundí de persona, espero tus comentarios.**

**SEBAS GG: Tranquilo amigo, no me agradan las amenazas de muerte, me perturban porque si te soy sincero casi muero en un accidente automovilístico pero se que no lo hiciste con esa intención, he aquí la actualización espero que te haya gustado.**

**roger. min2014: jaja, no me retes que no respondo muy bien ante los retos, no tengo tiempo para responderlos en la sgte actualización lo hago.**

**Ruyshi: aquí esta la actualización, espero tus comentarios.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS, HASTA PRONTO, NOS LEEMOS.**


	26. Pag 26: Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: DESOLACIÓN  
**

**Página 26**

* * *

Astrid caminaba de manera provocativa hacia la entrada de un complejo militar de la corporación, sus ojos brillantes y su mirada asesina lista para hacer llover sangre. Ella se encontraba frente a la gran puerta metálica siendo apuntada por varios láseres de las torres de control, los soldados del interior del complejo percataron de su presencia al verla por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, observaban incrédulos como ella tocaba la enorme puerta metálica de la entrada con delicadeza.

-Los mataré a todos- susurró y los soldados abrieron fuego.

Astrid giró a una gran velocidad reflejando las balas con su fina espada, miró con fuerza la puerta metálica destruyéndola como si fuera papel usando sus poderes psionicos, sus ojos brillaban, un azul intenso y fosforescente, corrió hacia un grupo de soldados y los rebanó con facilidad mientras saltaba acrobáticamente, el fuego enemigo era intenso y con ira en su interior desenfundó su fusil antimateria y como si se tratase de una metralleta arremetió contra todos ellos, perforando y destrozándolos por el grueso calibre. Los Mecha personales se hicieron presentes, disparando sus ametralladoras contra la intrusa pero ella usó sus poderes para crearse un escudo magnético, la lluvia de balas rebotaban impactando contra los soldados, terminando acribillados por el daño colateral. Aprovechando la situación Astrid con sus poderes mentales tomó el control de uno de los robots ordenándole atacar a sus aliados con fuego de cobertura. Ella combatía con fiereza y coraje, se desquitaba con sus enemigos mutilándolos y decapitándolos, sentía mucho dolor y no le importaba bañarse con la sangre de sus victimas, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras hacía acrobacias asesinando a los que seguían en pie, era una cruel masacre que no saciaban su sed de venganza.

Sus ojos apagados sin rastros de lo que alguna vez fueron sentimientos observaban el árido terreno que se movía rápidamente a su alrededor, ella conducía su motocicleta hacia la central de la corporación, era una locura atacar directamente ese lugar, era una muerte segura para cualquiera que intentase siquiera infiltrarse y los pocos que sobrevivían terminaban marcados para siempre (como Heather) pero ella ya había perdido esperanzas por su vida, al fin y al cabo ella también estaba muerta.

* * *

Hipo se encontraba vagando en lo que parece ser el infierno, su rostro pálido y su cabello gris demostraban que su cuerpo estaba envejeciendo más su alma condenada aún soportaba el efecto degradante sobre su organismo, se conservaba joven pero se veía más cansado, buscando la manera para regresar a su mundo, encontrar a su amada y vengar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento causado por su padre. Mientras caminaba el calor aumentaba, cada vez más se volvía más insoportable pero la mirada seria del condenado y su alma llena de ira inhibían todo el dolor, los demonios de piel sangrienta lo vieron pasear por las llanuras del inframundo, el suelo era gris y arenoso porque estaba compuesto de polvo de hueso. Hipo los había sentido hace horas por el calor que emitían sus demoniacos corazones, su garganta seca y sus colmillos sedientos de sangre incitaban al guerrero a atacar para saciar su hambre, mientras caminaba por el páramo semi-desolado abrió sus fauces lentamente mientras percibía cientos de corazones palpitantes acercarse rápidamente a su posición, el guerrero mirándote dijo con voz tétrica.

-Gracias por la comida- después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Todos sabían dónde se encontraba la central de la corporación, en medio de Gran América (América del norte) formando casi un estado propio del tamaño de la antigua Alaska, en ese lugar se desarrollaba todos los experimentos secretos, se creaban arsenales y tecnología, donde se construían caminantes mecánicos de tres metros, tanques y aeronaves militares, todo el estado era una laboratorio-fábrica de altísima tecnología, tanto como para "manufacturar" por medio de clonación cientos de soldados en tan solo horas, un gran imperio armado hasta los dientes y fortaleza impenetrable a la vez.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos largo y marrón se encontraba recorriendo el área central de la corporación que consistía únicamente en la gran torre de más de un kilómetro de altura ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la mujer miraba la nada mientras esperaba en el ascensor recordando su pasado, imágenes de una posible familia feliz se hicieron presentes.

_Recuerdo cuando me encontraba recostaba en la cama de la sala de maternidad de nuestra clínica, recuerdo la cálida sensación de sostener en mis brazos el fruto de nuestro amor y el milagro de la vida, después de tanto tiempo y sacrificio intentando tener un hijo dieron sus frutos, no podía aguantar las lágrimas que se derramaban por mis mejillas mientras observaba tan bello bebé, mi bebé, mi pequeño angelito. Estaba feliz y dichosa de haberlo concebido pero todo cambió al ver a mi amado esposo entrar con un gesto serio y molesto, su fría mirada se posaba sobre nuestra hija, su pequeña hija, le mostré una sonrisa y le acerqué la bebe para que la tomara y lo hizo, su rostro cambió a una falsa sonrisa, sabía que por dentro se sentía decepcionado, quería un varón, lo leí en su mirada. Me lo regresó e intenté convencerlo que ella es lo mejor que nos había pasado, me abrazó; Es decir, nos abrazó y se retiró del lugar rápidamente, miré a mi pequeña de ojos esmeralda como los míos y suspiré, la abrasé con fuerza y nos dormimos, estaba cansada, grave error._

Lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de la mujer hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y con documentos en manos se dirigió a la oficina de un hombre. Ella se acercó puso frente a una puerta de madera donde se podía leer en letras doradas "Estoico el Vasto. Director" tragó fuerte y se dispuso a entrar, desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta de golpe tras de ella.

* * *

Astrid se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras conducía hacia el estado de la corporación Berk, pensaba en cómo se escabulliría dentro de tan inmenso lugar, no sabía que encontraría o contra qué lucharía pero de lo que estaba segura era que vengaría al guerrero sangriento no importando si moría en el proceso. Se detuvo al encontrar un pequeño pueblo agrícola, necesitaba descansar y comer algo, tenía que estar lista para adentrarse a su tumba.

* * *

El suelo estaba completamente teñido de sangre, cuerpos desmembrados y mutilados se encontraban regados por toda la zona, los demonios se mostraban irreconocibles e inertes, parecían simples cúmulos de carne y hueso. El guerrero se encontraba en un rincón devorando cual bestia salvaje el torso de un demonio decapitado, sus ojos brillaban como luces rojas mientras trituraba los huesos de su víctima, después lo escupió y se levantó mostrando su cuerpo manchado totalmente de sangre de demonio, un ave con alas de murciélago observaba esa macabra escena y se retiró volando a informar al señor de los demonios que su invitado había llegado.

* * *

**Hola a todos ¿Qué tal? Disculpen la excesiva demora, he estado ocupado con muchas cosas, y nuevamente me disculpo presentandoles el inicio del capítulo 9, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**A PUSTO A QUE SE PREGUNTAN SOBRE PUSE ESE PARENTESIS EN "Como Heather" SI REVISAN EL BOOK ? SE DARÁN CUENTA, ESPECIFICAMENTE LOS CAPÍTULOS 3 Y 4, BUENO TAMBIEN CREE UNA GRAN INTERROGANTE EN EL RECUERDO DE "la mujer" QUE SE RESOLVERÁ CON EL PASAR DE LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**SEBAS GG: Jaja, si tenes razón, espero que te haya gustado tambien esta primera parte del capìtulo.**

**the-rider-sel: No puedo decir mucho, pero todo se aclarará con el pasar de los capítulos.**

**roger. min2014:Espero no haberte molestado, y creo que tu comentario no fue tan discreto en primer lugar pero bueno, no te culpo igual es más publicidad xD, pos nada espero tus comentarios épicos, nos leemos.  
**

**SkillerFirstLight: Es verdad, lo hago para que se consuman por dentro xD, espero que te haya gustado esta actualización.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SU APOYO QUE BLA BLA BLA, BUENO POS NADA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS.**


	27. Pag 27

**Capítulo 9: DESOLACIÓN  
**

**Página 27**

* * *

Astrid había encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche, una pequeña habitación sin muchos lujos ni detalles, solo había una sucia ventana que daba al exterior, una cama pequeña y un escritorio donde ella se encontraba precisamente intentando repara sus artefactos, estaba en ropa interior por el calor del ambiente. Los dispositivos que ella limpiaba se encontraban desgastados, algunos dejaron de funcionar y otros simplemente se fundieron como el caso de sus inhibidores de rastreo.

El equipo que Astrid intentaba reparar lo había estado usando desde el día que conoció a Hipo, los repuestos los encontraba o saqueaba de sus víctimas asesinadas, pero a la larga solo retrasaban la vida útil por pocos días, esto es debido a que los artefactos que ella usaba eran de una tecnología superior a la que los soldados promedio poseían.

* * *

Los "HellHound" o perros del infierno, enormes criaturas metálicas y cuadrúpedos, depredadores desde el momento de su activación, máquinas de matar de alta tecnología, corrían a grandes velocidades y los obstáculos para ellos no existían, la corporación creó y liberó a estas criaturas para designar, rastrear y silenciar a todos los líderes opositores. Ellos no cometían fallos, brutales y despiadados, sin piedad masacraban a sus víctimas con sus armas acopladas a sus cuerpos tales como metralletas, lanzacohetes y un potente láser que disparaban de sus metálicas bocas.

Las ordenes fueron enviadas a los perros infernales y estos obedientes asesinos se fueron rápidamente a buscar su siguiente víctima, y en el monitor del visor de los depredadores se podía ver una imagen del rostro de Astrid con las palabras –Desertora, traidora y asesina–. En un gran mapa se podía ver la posición de Astrid que era localizada por los satélites de la corporación y a varios kilómetros sus depredadores avanzando a gran velocidad listos para derramar la sangre de su objetivo y dejar restos calcinados como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

Hipo, bañado en sangre seguía avanzando por los vastos paramos del aparente inframundo, sus ojos rojos como el fuego más intenso observaban varias víctimas para saciar su apetito, hasta que del oscuro cielo bajaron demonios con pesadas armaduras negras, se veían muy fuertes y median al menos 2 metros, sus rostros y su mirada infernal demostraban al guerrero que su hora de comer había llegado antes de lo previsto.

-_Carne fresca_\- dijo con voz seria mostrando sus afiladas fauces y su mirada psicópata.

* * *

Astrid pudo oír gritos desgarradores a las afueras de donde se hospedaba, gritos de mujeres gritando y disparos impactando contra carne y concreto, ella se acercó a la ventana para saber que estaba pasando y pudo divisar con terror como unos enormes perros metálicos acribillaban a los civiles tiñendo todo el suelo de sangre. La ira despertó en ella, tomo su fina espada y su potente francotirador y saltó por la ventana rompiéndola en el proceso, mientras se encontraba en el aire apuntó con su rifle a una de las tres criaturas, acerrojó y haló el gatillo haciendo explotar la pólvora del casquillo e impulsar el grueso proyectil de plomo y acero hasta impactar el cráneo de uno de los depredadores explotándolo, se tambaleó un poco derramando aceite y combustible hasta desplomarse.

Los dos restantes dejaron de masacrar civiles inocentes y se concentraron en su objetivo principal, ella cayó rodando para reducir el daño y desenfundó su espada al observar a sus mecánicos adversarios, ellos sin esperar diálogos dispararon contra la joven y ella con gran agilidad reflejó cada bala con la hoja de su espada mientras hacía piruetas, los depredadores observaban como sus disparos eran partidos a la mitad y eso los enfureció arremetiendo contra ella mostrando sus afiladas fauces. Esperó el momento justo para saltar hacia un lado evadiéndolos y usar nuevamente su rifle antimateria, disparó una y otra vez resistiendo el retroceso del poderoso calibre de su arma sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella el depredador decapitado desplegaba sus misiles rastreadores de calor y los lanzó alertando a la rubia quien usó sus poderes para detener todos los misiles y re-dirigirlos contra la máquina decapitada resultando en una gran explosión que lo destruyó completamente, los dos restantes siguieron disparando mientras cargaban los láseres de sus bocas y veían como ella partía cada proyectil a la mitad mientras corría, ambas criaturas dejaron de disparar y apuntaron hacía Astrid. Ella desconcertada veía como las bocas de sus oponentes se iluminaban con intensidad e intentando defenderse creó una barrera cinética frente a ella y observar como los rayos de ambas criaturas colisionaban contra su defensa resultando en una gran explosión que sacudió todo el pueblo.

Astrid se encontraba en el suelo mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su boca, los depredadores se acercaban lentamente a ella abriendo sus fauces para devorarla, tenía miedo, intentó controlar sus mente pero era imposible porque eran máquinas, uno de ellos dio un zarpazo rasgando parte del brazo de la joven haciéndola gritar levemente de dolor, estaba a su merced y moriría si no hacía algo. Recordó a su fallecido amante y su rápida derrota, con ira gritó haciendo brillar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo generaba corrientes electro-magnéticas hasta desatan un poderoso pulso electromagnético que calcinó literalmente todos los circuitos y componentes electrónicos a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Cansada y algo maltratada se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a observar su entorno lleno de cadáveres y sangre cocinarse con el sol, dirigió su mirada a los depredadores y con una sonrisa en el rostro los desmanteló adueñándose de sus piezas más importantes. Necesitaba el equipo suficiente si quería seguir avanzando para poder enfrentarse a la corporación, arrastraba los trastos con dificultad con ayuda de sus poderes hasta su habitación, se sentía mal por los civiles asesinados por su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada, solo aceleraban sus ganas de querer acabar con la corporación cuanto antes.

-_Usar HellHounds para acabar conmigo, de seguro enviarán a más_\- se dijo Astrid a sí misma mientras desarmaba la armadura de una de las criaturas.

* * *

Hipo rugía con ira mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse, estaba encadenado de pies a cabeza y era arrastrado por enormes demonios de negra armadura, mostraba sus fauces ensangrentadas mientras gritaba para que lo liberasen.

-LIBERENME PERRAS, A VER SI TIENEN HUEVOS PARA ENFRENTARSE CARA A CARA CONMIGO MARICAS- gritaba al aire asustando a más de un demonio que por ahí transitaba -LOS DESTRUIRÉ Y CONSUMIRÉ COMO A SUS HERMANOS-.

En el árido suelo se podían ver a varios de esos enormes demonios destrozados, algunos tenían enormes agujeros en sus pechos y otros simplemente quedaron esqueletos humeantes.

-LOS MATARÉ A TODOS, ME ALIMENTARÉ DE SUS CUERPOS Y CONSUMIRÉ LA SANGRE DE ESTE MUNDO SI ES NECESARIO- gritó a todo pulmón resonando en todo el inframundo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por la demora pero quise tomarme un año sabatico de una semana, xD pero bueno, estoy de vuelta con publicando esta nueva actualización, espero que les haya gustado.**

**SOBRE LA PRIMERA HIJA DE VALKA Y ESTOICO SE ME OCURRIÓ DE LA NADA, SE QUE GENERÉ MUCHA INTRIGA Y DUDA QUE RESOLVERÉ EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**Lady Aira H H: JAJA, siii, en la siguiente actualización aclaro esa duda que te carcome por dentro, xD, ok ok y un nos leemos con copyright.**

**SkyllerFirstLight****: como dije anteriormente aclararé tus dudas en el siguiente upgrade, nos leemos.**

**SEBAS GG: siento eso, de verdad hago lo mejor que puedo para ofreceros una buena historia y solo pido paciencia y publicidad gratis (opcional)**

**roger. min2014: eso lo veras en el siguiente upgrade, lo siento bro y aquí te respondo: lo dije correctamente a la segunda y lentamente puesto que no me diste un tiempo límite para decir la palabra, segundo no pude llegar a completar las 50 palabras, a lo mucho llegué a siete, no soy un diccionario por más que quisiera y yo le colocaría helio o hidrógeno (pero debido a que es muy inflamable explotaría) porque hablas de peso y el helio lo haría flotar, depende también del tipo de caja y masa, de ser grande y pesada optaría por la anti-gravedad en capsulas de Desbathionita (elemento que encontré en otra dimensión). Espero haber respondido correctamente jeje, y sobre la hija de Valka lo responderé en el siguiente upgrade, nos leemos.**

**JAJA, GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO Y APOYO DE LOS SEGUIDORES Y LOS QUE LEEN SIN HACER ACTO DE PRESENCIA, IGUALMENTE LOS AGRADEZCO PORQUE LLEGAMOS A LOS ****3,947 VIEWS, HURRA JAJA (BUENO, PARA MÍ ES MUCHO).**

**BUENO, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y HASTA LUEGO, NOS LEEMOS.**


	28. Pag 28

**Capítulo 9: DESOLACIÓN  
**

**Página 28**

* * *

Valka no sabía, no recordaba, había olvidado todo respecto a ese fatídico día en el que perdió todo, y que su esposo Estoico recordaba como si fuera ayer, la sangre de su hija derramándose de su cuerpo y las abruptas convulsiones que sufría cada minuto pero no le importaba, después de todo: "El fin justifica los medios". Ella creía que había perdido a su hija por una enfermedad mortal o eso le hizo creer su esposo, no estaba segura al aceptar sus palabras, pero las drogas que le suministraron ayudaron a que se tragara esa ridícula historia.

_Estoico aborrecía a la niña, a su propia hija porque él quería un hijo, un varón fuerte que pudiera guiar la empresa y en un futuro cercano, el mundo. Odiaba a los débiles y su mujer era consciente de eso pero decidió ignorarlo._

_Una noche mientras Valka aun dormía en una de las habitaciones de la clínica con su recién nacida en brazos, una mano con un paño bañado en somníferos se posó bruscamente sobre el rostro de la mujer, cortándole la respiración y dejándola inconsciente por los químicos en sus pulmones. Al cabo de unos segundos la bebé ya no estaba con ella y la madre aún inconsciente soñaba un futuro con su pequeña, un sueño que sería imposible._

_La recién nacida era transportada por un sujeto uniformado, no se le veía el rostro por la oscuridad y se dirigía con prisa al punto de encuentro, lo estaban esperando un grupo de hombres dirigidos por Estoico. Después se fueron usando una van negra, todos dentro se dirigieron a un laboratorio secreto de la corporación donde se iniciaría la brutal transformación._

_El doctor encargado de la operación se acercó a la bebe recostada sobre una camilla, sin pena ni pisca de moral comenzó con la carnicería. El doctor arrancó su carne y huesos, absorbió con jeringas la fresca sangre de la niña y lo guardó en múltiples tubos de ensayo, ella agonizaba y lloraba, una cruel tortura, Estoico estaba expectante y no se inmutaba al ver macabra escena, incluso parecía ser que lo disfrutaba._

_Al final del trabajo la niña murió, parecía una presa devorada por animales carniceros, estaba hueca y sus ojos estaban en blanco y como basura fue desechada. El doctor con aquellas muestras empezó su trabajo y al cabo de unos meses dio una noticia gratificante al jefe._

_"He separado las muestras de ADN, sintetizado las cadenas deseadas y recombinado las cadenas la estructura de doble hélice, el ensamblaje final de las cadenas importantes fue algo tedioso pero el resultado es maravilloso, tengo el embrión en una capsula de nutrición y puede verlo si usted lo desea. Al fin y al cabo es su nuevo hijo deseado"_

* * *

-En posición- susurró la joven rubia mientras desplegaba su rifle francotirador.

Astrid apuntó con su poderoso francotirador y sacó de un bolsillo un enorme proyectil 30 mm HELL, su objetivo era una torre de vigilancia que se encontraba a 3 km de distancia, ella respiró profundo, aguantó el aire en sus pulmones y aló el gatillo. Lentamente el martillo golpeó la base del proyectil liberando todo el poder de la pólvora impulsando la cabeza explosiva a una extrema velocidad, el tubo de acero se sobrecalentaba por la fricción y al momento de abandonar el cañón del arma un estruendoso ruido que se podía oír a kilómetros, de la boca del cañón se podía ver una estela de humo y en el cielo un punto brillante, dorado viajando cual ave fénix hasta su mortal destino. Astrid mientras recargaba su arma pudo divisar una gran explosión a la distancia, la bala había devorado toda la estructura reduciéndolo a escombros.

Apuntó nuevamente con su rifle y esta vez apuntó a la torre, bastarían unos cinco disparos para derribarlo, estaba lista para alar el gatillo pero sin previo aviso emergieron de la tierra minas-S **(véase en wikipedia para más información)** dispersando púas electromagnéticas que perforaron el cuerpo de la joven rubia electrocutando y dejándola sin posibilidades de defenderse, su cuerpo lleno de púas emitiendo constantes descargas eléctricas que hacían a la joven retorcerse de dolor, del cielo descendían soldados fuertemente armados listos para capturarla y transportarla al centro de interrogatorio de la corporación, un mal día para ella.

Un drone sobrevolaba a una gran altura marcando a la rubia con un cuadrado rojo en su pantalla, aquel drone la estaba siguiendo desde que el encuentro con los HellHounds, ella no se había dado cuenta que la habían estado observando todo el tiempo, mientras la transportaban en un vehículo de carga se sentía estúpida al dejarse capturar tan fácilmente, aunque según ella podría ser una gran oportunidad para adentrarse dentro de la corporación, escapar y liquidar a cualquiera que se le interponga en asesinar al jefe. Astrid sonreía mientras las descargas seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, uno de sus captores se dió cuenta y le disparó en la cabeza con un dardo tranquilizante, los demás empezaron a reír y disfrutar del viaje.

Prisionera en el centro de la corporación, comenzaba a despertar del sueño forzado. Intentó mover las manos pero estaba esposada y atada a una silla especial que la impedía usar sus poderes, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, solo una luz en el techo la iluminaba y no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez.

-Graaaandioso- comento sarcástica.

* * *

En la oficina de Estoico salía con prisa una Valka con lágrimas en los ojos, ella corría para alejarse de ese lugar y de ese hombre que tanto daño la había hecho. Ella en lloraba en ascensor y parecía que iba a colapsar al suelo si no fuera por unas medicinas hechas por ella misma que la tranquilizaron, salió del ascensor tranquilamente y se dirigió a su auto para irse a su laboratorio y en eso un enorme vehículo de carga se dirigía a una zona especial para descargar lo que fuera que tendría adentro, ella no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

* * *

Hipo estaba frente a una mujer, una chica que parecía ser de su misma edad, no le importaba solo quería asesinarla porque era la única manera para seguir adelante, estaba en una arena de batalla y ella era su último contrincante. Ya había liquidado a varios antes con suma facilidad pero él veía en ella algo diferente, porque cada vez que la veía a ella se veía a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- habló la extraña mujer de ojos rojos -¿Me tienes miedo?-.

Hipo solo desenfundó sus espadas con una expresión fría en su rostro, ella desenfundó una gruesa espada negra que traía en su espalda y simplemente sonrió provocando al guerrero a atacarla corriendo a una alta velocidad colisionando contra ella sus armas liberando un chillido metálico que ensordeció a los espectadores, ella detuvo su ataque con facilidad y al guerrero no le quedó más que retroceder unos pasos, sería una difícil batalla a muerte.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como les vá? espero que bien porque volví despues de una larga semana de exámenes finales.**

**LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO DE VERDAD.**

**SEBAS GG: No te preocupes men, no es obligatorio jeje.**

**the-rider-sel: eso será dentro de dos o tres capítulos más, tendrás que esperar un poco porfa.**

**Lady Aira H H: lo siento, de verdad por el retraso y la demora, espero que te haya gustado este cap y me dejes tu comentario.**

**Guest: la ultima pregunta resuelto aquí está, espero que te haya gustado, las demás con el paso de los capítulos, gracias por comentar.**

**roger. min2014: jeje, no soy muy bueno con las preguntas capciosas pero respondí como pude, merezco algo de crédito no? xD.**

**SkyllerFirstLight: Todo se responderá a su tiempo, espero que te haya gustado este cap y espero tus comentarios.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento nuevamente la demora pero estoy aquí listo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Nuevamente gracias y nos leemos.**


	29. ERROR

**ERROR**

**[Documento del futuro]**

* * *

Nubes de polvo y tierra que remplazaron a las frescas corrientes de aire. Brea compuesta por sangre, carne y huesos que remplazó los ríos, mares y lagos. Carbón era lo único que quedaba de los árboles y los animales se extinguieron dejando simples esqueletos calcinados, los océanos se habían secado dejando colosales abismos y cráteres humeantes, el vapor sofocante emanaba de muchas brechas producto de la lava que emergía por la falta de agua. Todo era un páramo desolado y las almas de todos gritaban a través de las corrientes de polvo, suplicantes, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla.

La tierra que alguna vez albergó vida estaba al borde del colapso, el responsable de todo era la corporación Berk que jugó con fuerzas que escapaban de su comprensión, manipulando materiales anómalos traídos de otra dimensión, el cómo lo obtuvieron es desconocido e ignorantes de lo que estaban haciendo lo utilizaron para generar energía ilimitada, desatando una bomba de tiempo que consumiría todo nuestro sistema solar incluso la galaxia entera.

Los Alpha, devoradores de mundos y estrellas, habían despertado de su letargo y se dirigían a la tierra atraídos por la energía que nuestro planeta desbordaba. Dragones de proporciones planetarias, seres indestructibles que los dioses temen y los desean muertos.

Sobre la tierra gris y humeante se erguía un hombre con el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas y gafas de sol, su cabello negro terminaba en puntas de color rojo, su armadura negra y ensangrentada ocultaban su piel de escamas de obsidiana. Él no estaba vivo ni muerto pero no le importaba, solo quería liquidar a sus dioses.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba el cielo oscurecerse de la nada, se quitó su pasamontañas revelando sus afiladas fauces. Sus ojos brillaban mostrando un rojo intenso que era opacado ligeramente por las gafas.

En su espalda colgaba una enorme espada y en su cuello las chapas de sus amigos manchadas con su sangre, su rostro lleno de ira y rabia insaciable demostraban que ya no era humano y observaba como sus dioses regresaban a la tierra para devorar todo lo que habían creado.

_-ME ALIMENTARÉ DE SU SANGRE, DESGARRARE SU CARNE Y TRITURARE SUS HUESOS_\- gritó al observar un gigantesco ojo rojo posándose en él.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es un trailer del siguiente libro por decirlo así, obviamente falta algo más de historia para que comience este nuevo fic.**

**LA IDEA ERA PUBLICARLO HACE VARIAS SEMANAS PERO ME PARECÍA MEJOR TERMINAR UN CAPÍTULO Y PUBLICARLO COMO UN EXTRA.**

**Esta primera historia, ya quiero que termine, el porqué es simple: Es para mejorar el tipo de escritura y las ganas que me dan de revelar todo el contenido que tengo para ustedes detallado en HD.**

**COMENTARIO:**

**Lady Aira H H: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no pensé que comentarían tan rápido incluso creí que nadie comentaría por el retraso pero bueno, me emociona que desees tanto esta historia y te cuento un pequeñisimo secreto. ESTA HISTORIA TENGO PLANEADO CONVERTIRLA EN UN VERDADERO LIBRO, PERO TENGO cambiar los nombres, detallar escenarios, lo importante es que este fic para mí es muy serio y el siguiente (BOOK II) será más interesante todavía, te lo juro, un nos leemos sin copyright y hasta luego.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL TRAILER, NO SE SI ME QUEDÓ MUY A CAUSA DEL RESFRIAD QUE TENGO PRODUCTO DE ESTE CLIMA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS, CHAU.**


	30. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

* * *

hola a todos, como les va? como dice el título pido disculpas por algo que temí que pasaría.

**LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ESTOY DESPIDIENDO DE MIS TRABAJOS QUE HE ESTADO AVANZANDO Y ESTOY ABANDONANDO.**

El motivo es algo complicado y espero su total comprensión.

* * *

1\. Últimamente e tenido un bajón horrible de mi autoestima y mi creciente depresión por motivos familiares y personales, a tal punto de ya no querer escribir los capítulos que tanto desean; es decir, ya no me sale lo que escribo y cada vez que lo leo se ve mediocre y eso no se hace, nunca me gustaron los trabajos a medias.

2\. Comencé mal al momento de escribir, esto se traduce en las cinco historias que e estado escribiendo simultáneamente y de vez en cuando perdía el hilo de cada argumento y me obligaba a releer mis propias historias para seguir el ritmo.

3\. No tuve vacaciones, no tuve desde hace 3 años y los feriados no cuentan, la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado, estudios, proyectos, vida social y pasatiempos varios, lo peor de todo es el trabajo que tenía que me quitaba 8 horas que perfectamente pude aprovecharlas para escribir, pero prioridades son prioridades. Estas vacaciones mis padres se separaron y como soy el mayor de dos hermanos que rondan los dos años y el año y medio me he convertido en una niñera más que un hermano mayor, no me quejo pero bueno al final no pude disfrutar mucho.

4\. Fui a un psicólogo que le dijo a mi madre:_ Su hijo sufre algunos síntomas de la depresión a raiz de dichos problemas antes mencionados. _Y esto se traduce en algunos escritos simples que tengo en mi ordenador, todos con final triste, digo esto porque mi salud mental influye en lo que escribo y si no estoy bien, no puedo ofrecer la calidad que ustedes merecen.

* * *

**ACLARADO ESTO NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO LAS HISTORIAS QUE ANTES HABÍA COMENZADO, ME SIENTO HORRIBLE HACERLO Y AL FINAL SOY YO EL CULPABLE.**

Pero no todo es malo, hay cosas buenas que deseo rescatar, mi cuaderno lo estoy llenando de ideas originales para hacer cuentos profundos, e incluso tengo parte de la estructura para una novelas política.

Algunos titulos pensados son:

**Cuentos de un autor desordenado.**

Una serie de historias centradas en el amor juvenil, abarcando tenas sociales, como por ejemplo la discriminación racial y la homosexualidad. Usando temáticas fantásticas que seguro les encantará, lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo y pronto lo publicaré en otra página.

**Devorador de corruptores.**

Una novela que e estado pensando hacer y tengo un prototipo, es político y futurista. No quiero comentar mucho pero tendrá mucha acción y suspenso.

**El diario del Desolador. **

Es una historia sobre la vida de un niño con un poder macabro que es adoptado por una familia e intentará adaptarse a la sociedad, si no la destruye en el proceso, sangre, gore, amor enfermizo y acción.

**Historias de amores no-tradicionales (Variantes en proceso).**

Una serie de historias de relaciones no convencionales yendo para lo furry, chicas o chicos monstruo, alienigenas y seres de otros mundos, etc.

* * *

Bueno amigos, esto es algunas cosas que tengo planeado hacer y contaré con más experiencia para desarrollarlas.

**ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME VALLA DE FANFICTION NI NADA, SUBIRÉ ALGUNOS CORTOS DE NUEVAS PELÍCULAS ANIMADAS QUE SE IRÁN ESTRENANDO.**

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, tengo una cuenta en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de cuenta para aquellos que deseen ver estas historias antes mencionadas (cuando las publique claro) y para aquellos que les guste mi narrativa y desean leer mis historias.

Nos leemos y hasta pronto.


	31. Consuelo: Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Baño de sangre**

* * *

Hipo luchó contra la mujer por varias horas, ambos se veían cansados, derramando sangre por las múltiples heridas de sus cuerpos lo cual era desconcertante para el guerrero ya que la sangre de ella olía exactamente a la de él.

Ella sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de su oponente.

-Qué te pasa, ¿estás cansado?- se burló la chica enfureciendo más al joven.

Hipo lleno de rabia se abalanzó contra ella derribándola y tumbándola al suelo, clavó ambas espadas en ambos brazos de la joven y miró su rostro listo para devorarle el cráneo.

-Vamos, te reto, te desafío- dijo la joven –vamos, mátame, mata a tu propia hermana, vamos, ¡QUE ESPERAS!.

Hipo desconcertado no pudo decir ni hacer nada, estaba petrificado y no se dio cuenta que la chica usó una daga para perforarle el estómago y dejarlo en el suelo desangrando. Estaba débil, se sentía débil y se desmayó.

La joven se mostraba triunfante mientras observaba al guerrero retorcerse.

-Nadie se mete conmigo, Hicca Haddock-.

Astrid se encontraba de rehén en la base de la corporación y buscaba la manera de escapar de su celda pero no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que varios hombres en bata de laboratorio aparecieron desde las sombras listos para hacer una complicada operación de disección, debía escapar y rápido.

* * *

**Hola a todos, quiero decirles aun así, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por ese motivo quiero narrarles en pocas palabras la historia que debería continuar. ****Bueno este era la idea del capítulo 10, iba a ser más extenso como siempre pero prefiero terminarlo así con capítulos cortos que abandonarla con media historia.**

**Nuevamente, lo siento.**

**Nos leemos.**


	32. El final

**El final**

* * *

De verdad lo siento, pero voy a cerrar este fic.

No creo publicar más capítulos porque no puedo, simplemente no me da la inspiración que estaba buscando por semanas.

Y no es solo con este fic, es con todos mis otros proyectos que dejé de lado.

**ME DUELE DEJARLOS CON UN MAL SABOR DE BOCA.**

Sobretodo a los que me han estado apoyando y siguiendo, de verdad les agradezco enormemente.

Gracias una vez más y si me odian por cualquier motivo, lo entenderé porque también creo que no es justo; aun así, no puedo.

LO SIENTO Y HASTA PRONTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.

* * *

**EL FINAL ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE ALGO MEJOR**


End file.
